


A Tail of Two Idiots

by Astaraiche, hawksonfire



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: AND NOW FOR THE SEX TAGS, Allergic reaction, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asthma Attacks, Asthmatic Steve Rogers, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Pepper Potts, Begging, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Clint Barton, Bottom Steve Rogers, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Deaf Clint Barton, Dirty Talk, Disabled Bucky Barnes, Dogs, Dom Bucky Barnes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Friends With Benefits, Gay Steve Rogers, Hair-pulling, Hand Kisses, Holding Hands, Hospital Visit, Idiots in Love, Implied Masturbation, Implied Sexual Content, Kink Negotiation, Light breathplay, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Restraints, Rough Sex, Safeword Negotiations, Sexual Tension, So Many Dogs!!, Spanking, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, Unsafe Sex, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, alcohol comsumption, blood mention, light humiliation, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astaraiche/pseuds/Astaraiche, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Steve’s got a pretty decent thing going for him. He’s got steady work, a great bunch of friends, and an awesome dog. Then Bucky Barnes comes along and makes him realize that maybe he’s missing something.Bucky’s pretty happy with his lot in life. He came back from overseas with only a little bit of PTSD and the dog that he adopted on a whim has done wonders for getting him out of the apartment more. Then, along comes Steve Rogers, making Bucky see that his life was just missing one thing.Both their lives change one day as they’re walking their dogs to the dog park. Too bad they’re both too big of an idiot to realize it.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> **candycanedarcy:** Hi, y'all! Wow. We're here. ~~Fina-freaking-lly, am I right?~~ It's taken months to get to this point, but they were some fun months. This is the first _ever_ event I've done that's been  this big and  this fandom-wide. I had so much fun writing this fic alongside Astaraiche (she's pretty dope, y'all), not to mention her  incredible artwork that inspired this little thing. (I say little - I don't mean that. This thing is a _monster!_ ) Each chapter comes with embedded artwork of one of the seven pieces that Astaraiche has done for this fic, so enjoy! Anyway, I've been rambling too long. Go on, get to reading!
> 
>  **Astaraiche:** Hi everyone! I’ve been a lurker in fandom for years now, and thanks to some lovely encouragement from folks, I took the plunge to sign up for this event! Not only was it my first big bang, but my first fanart ever, and I couldn’t have asked for a better author to write the story for my piece than candycanedarcy. :D They took my prompt and ran with it, making it better than I could have hoped for (and bigger! XD), and I can’t wait for everyone to read this amazing fic! Enjoy!

~~~~~~  ~~~~~~

**Chapter One - Steve**

Steve Rogers is having a terrible horrible no good very bad day. First, he slept through his alarm and was late to an appointment with a client. (They were pretty understanding, but Steve hates looking unprofessional.)

Then, after having to wait at multiple bus stops _in the rain_ , he got home and checked his fridge, realized he needed groceries, and had to go back out into the rain to get them (without an umbrella because his was broken), so he was going to end up sick, no doubt. Thanks, shitty immune system - you’re the best!

When he had _finally_ bought the groceries and come back to his building, the elevator had (big sur- _f_ _ucking_ -prise) broken down in the hour since he had left, so he had to walk five flights of stairs, huffing and puffing the whole way up, only for his grocery bag to rip open and drop his apples on the floor.

After he had grabbed all the apples - two of which had bounced down three flights of stairs, by the way - and put all of his groceries away properly, he had an asthma attack (that was triggered by a _sneeze_ , of all things) and couldn’t find his inhaler quickly, so he had to suffer through two agonizing minutes of not being able to breathe properly until Gluten had raced over and dropped his spare inhaler into his lap, whining and nosing at Steve’s side.

Honestly, if it wasn’t for this dog, Steve probably would’ve suffocated to death a long time ago. “Who’s a good boy?” Steve coos after he catches his breath, scratching behind Gluten’s ear. “You are, yes you _are_ a good boy!” Gluten woofs and his tongue lolls out of his mouth happily. Looking out the window, Steve sees that it has stopped raining, which, first of all, _rude_. It couldn’t have stopped a half-hour ago? 

“Wanna go for walkies?” Steve asks. He moves over to his front door and puts on his shoes, while Gluten barks and grabs his leash from the little basket by the front door in his mouth, bringing it over to Steve and sitting in front of him. “Who’s my smart boy?” Steve attaches the leash to Gluten’s collar and continues to baby talk at Gluten all the way down the stairs and out the door. 

Gluten immediately starts pulling him in the direction of his favourite dog park and Steve grins. He loves going to the dog park almost as much as Gluten does. There are a few regulars that he talks to while Gluten plays with other dogs; Steve might even call them friends. 

Of course, none of the people at the dog park are as good a friend as Sam or Tony, but they certainly aren’t the worst people to hang around. Steve is knocked out of his musings when a small ball of fluff and drool comes rocketing around the corner in front of him and slams right into Gluten’s front legs. The poor thing bounces off of Gluten and skids back a few feet, making a sorry-sounding whimper. 

Gluten lets out a little half-growl in surprise, and Steve kneels down and holds out a hand for the pup to sniff. The little corgi pup shakes their head, brushing off the impact, and cautiously approaches him, giving his hand a good sniff and butting their head against his hand in a request for pets. Steve scritches behind the dog’s ear and checks for a collar. 

Seeing the pink collar, he twists it around until he finds a name tag. “Snafu, huh?” Steve snorts. “You must be a handful, then.” The puppy rolls onto it’s back, presenting its stomach for belly rubs.

Pounding footsteps catch Steve’s attention and he looks up right as the most beautiful man Steve has ever seen skids around the corner and screeches to a stop, panting harshly. “Christ on a cracker, baby girl, you can’t just pull on your leash like that.” 

Steve puts a hand on Gluten’s back and pulls himself up, ignoring the cracking of his knees. “Your pup, I assume?” The man nods and Steve hands the leash back. “She alright with other dogs? He’s friendly, promise.” 

Not looking up while he examines Snafu, he nods. “Yeah, she should be alright, if you wanna let yours sniff around.” The pretty man blows his hair out of his face and looks at Steve for the first time, knocking the breath out of Steve with one glance. His eyes are somewhere between grey and blue, and the combination leaves Steve breathless. He has thighs that could suffocate Steve and Steve would thank him, a jawline that could cut glass, and shoulders that Steve can see himself clutching during a nice, hard fucking. 

An image pops into Steve’s mind of the man laying in his bed, nude and tastefully covered by the sheets - Steve’s fingers start itching to sketch it but Steve ignores the urge. For now. Steve looks away and loosens his grip on Gluten’s leash, giving him a little nudge when the big dog doesn’t move. 

Gluten cautiously sniffs at Snafu, who returns the favour. They bump noses a few times and after a few seconds, Gluten looks back at Steve and woofs happily. “Well, she’s got his approval,” Steve snorts, looking back at Mr. Pretty.

Mr. Pretty grins. And  _f_ _uck_ if he doesn’t have the nicest smile. “Yeah, you’ve just made a friend for life, haven’t you, baby girl?” He coos at Snafu and she yips at him. 

“Since making friends seems to be the trend today,” Steve says dryly, offering his hand, “‘M Steve Rogers. This is Gluten.”

“Gluten?” Mr. Pretty raises an eyebrow. He switches Snafu’s leash to his other hand, stands up, and shakes Steve’s hand.

Steve shrugs. “I’m allergic to the real stuff and I was a smartass kid.”

“I bet,” Mr. Pretty says, running his eyes up and down Steve. “James Barnes. But my friends call me Bucky.”

“Bucky?” 

“Middle name’s Buchanan,” Bucky says easily, with a shrug. 

Steve ‘hmms’ in understanding, watching their dogs sniff around each other’s butts. “You headed to the dog park a couple of blocks down?” Bucky nods. “Wanna walk together?” Bucky nods, and the two of them start walking. By the time they reach the park, Steve’s learned that Bucky’s got three younger sisters but he’s always wanted a brother, and Bucky’s learned that Steve’s an only child and quite happy with that.

“So, Steve,” Bucky says as they let the dogs off their leashes, “How long you had Gluten?”

Gluten and Snafu shoot off into the park together, play fighting and chasing each other’s tails like they’ve been friends since birth. “Y’know, it feels like he’s been in my life since forever, but it’s actually only been three years. My mom bought him for me when I was real sick a while ago, thought having a dog around might help. He’s not trained as a service dog or anything, but he helps fetch my inhaler and meds when I need them.” Steve watches as Snafu throws her whole body at Gluten, snorting as Gluten flops over and lets her crawl all over him. “And Snafu?”

“‘Bout a year now. Found her in a shelter a few months ago and fell in love. I walked in the room and she was yapping at a dog three times her size, thought it was hilarious.” Bucky grins. “I guess I have a soft spot for small, angry things.”

Steve snorts. “Don’t let my friends hear you say that, they’ll start telling you all the times I’ve been arrested.” Bucky raises an eyebrow. “Various protests, couple misdemeanour charges, no biggie. Avoiding an assault charge is probably the highlight of my criminal career.”

“How on earth did you manage to avoid an assault charge?” Bucky asks, both eyebrows raised.

“I was in a bar and some guy dosed a girl’s drink. So I went over and explained what happened, he got defensive and belligerent, I may have punched him in the nose and been escorted out of the bar.” Steve grins at Bucky’s snort. “Hey man, when I explained to the cops what had happened and he denied it, they told him to drink the thing. He dropped it and didn't want to press charges after that, so…” Steve shrugs.

“Steve Rogers, defender of the people!” Bucky says, spreading his hands wide. Steve catches a glimpse of his previously hidden left hand and has to stop himself from reacting. The skin is waxy like someone held a lighter to it for hours. He looks away - Sarah Rogers raised him to have _manners_ \- and refocuses back on Gluten. 

“Someone has to be,” Steve says simply. 

“Ain’t that the truth, Stevie, ain’t that the truth,” Bucky mumbles. 

The two of them stand in silence for a while before something occurs to Steve. “There a story behind Snafu’s name?” Bucky stiffens beside him. “You don’t hafta answer, I’m just curious.”

Bucky lets out a controlled breath and says, “Nah, it’s not a big deal. Something I need to talk about more anyway.” He breathes deeply once more. “I was in the army for a while, so military lingo was all I spoke for about 6 years. Then I got blown up, gained some nerve damage and scars, lost the ability to shoot straight. Came home three years ago. Was aimlessly walking around about a year ago and came across this little shelter. Thought it might be fun to pet some dogs and get some love, then I walked in and next thing I know, I’m filling out the adoption papers and googling a list of dog supplies. Never looked back. SNAFU stands for Situation Normal All Fucked Up in military jargon, and that’s how I was feeling when I adopted her, so…” He gestures in Snafu’s direction. 

Steve is silent for a few moments, then, “Ever shoot straight again?” 

Bucky snorts in obvious relief and leers at Steve. “Why, you wanna find out?”

Steve looks him dead in the eye and deadpans, “Soldier, you can use me as a target anytime.” Bucky is silent for fifteen seconds - and Steve starts to wonder if he should maybe check and see if his brain-to-mouth filter has a _gigantic fucking hole_ right in the middle of it - and then he bursts into laughter.

“That is the _best_ thing I have ever heard, thank you, Steve.” Bucky wipes his eyes and laughs again, so hard he starts wheezing.

Steve snickers and salutes him jokingly. “Anytime.” The two of them spend the next few minutes trading increasingly cheesy pickup lines until they’re both red in the face from laughing so hard. Steve laughs so hard he can’t breathe, and then he actually can’t breathe. Wheezing, he fumbles his inhaler out of his pocket and puts it to his mouth.

“You alright there, Stevie?” Bucky calling him Stevie sends a little thrill through his body, but he holds up a finger and finishes with his inhaler. 

“All good, Buck, just my lungs not working right. Hey, asthma attack from laughing too hard is better than asthma attack from swallowing dust, right?” Bucky looks unconvinced, so Steve elbows him. “Seriously, no big deal, alright?” Bucky nods, finally, and they spend the remainder of their time at the dog park watching their dogs, time passing in a blur as they tease and poke fun at each other.

  

~~~~~~

**Bucky**

“Darling, I’m home!” Bucky trills as he walks through the door and unleashes Snafu. She immediately goes directly over to where Lucky’s sitting and throws herself on top of him. Lucky lets out a grunt but doesn’t move and Bucky rolls his eyes. “She’s got us all wrapped around her paw, doesn’t she Luckster? Don’t you, baby girl?” 

“Course she does, she’s fucking adorable,” Clint says from where he’s sitting upside down on the couch. 

“What the fuck are you doing, Clint?” Bucky asks, throwing himself onto the couch, making Clint bounce and snickering at his yelp of surprise.

“I’m trying to see if increasing the blood flow to my brain helps my telepathic link with Lucky evolve,” Clint says. “Watch, I’m gonna tell him to get up and get me pizza.” He squints intensely at Lucky. Nothing happens for a few seconds and then…

Lucky farts.

Bucky bursts into laughter, doubling over and clutching his stomach. Lucky flicks an ear at them, barely paying attention for a few seconds before losing interest and settling back into sleep. Clint flips himself right side up, face red - although Bucky can’t tell if he’s blushing or if it’s just the blood rushing to his head. “Yeah, fine,” Clint grumbles sheepishly, “It could use some work.” 

“Some work?” Bucky guffaws, “Clint, it needs all the work. So much work. Imagine your link with Lucky is that empty plot of land down the street. It needs as much work as that plot needs to become a fully functioning rocket ship.”

Clint waves his hand. “Yeah, yeah, yuck it up, wise guy.” 

Bucky’s laughter trails off and he shakes his head. He pulls out his phone, going to text Steve about what just happened, and then he realizes - he never got Steve’s number. “Damn it!”

“What’s up?” Clint asks, and because Bucky is his best friend, he tells him. 

“I met a guy at the dog park today, and I forgot to get his number,” Bucky sighs.

“Oh oh oh!” Clint says excitedly. “Was he your type?”

“My type? I don’t have a type,” Bucky says.

“Lie,” Clint says. “You do so have a type. Blond and twinky, bonus points if they’re subby.”

“Fuck,” Bucky mutters. Clint’s right. “Yeah, he was my type.”

“So I’m not your favourite blond twink anymore?” Clint whines.

“Clint,” Bucky says, his voice going quiet and serious, taking Clint by the shoulders and looking him in the eye, “You were never my favourite blond twink.”

Clint gasps in offended horror and his hand flies to his chest. “How _dare_ you, sir! I thought we had something special!” He buries his face in his hands and begins to fake cry, glancing up every few seconds to see if it’s working. 

“Forgive me doll, you’re just not the man for me. I’m sure Natasha would love to make you feel like a twink, though.” 

Clint’s head pops up and he grins. “Oh, she would love that! Thanks, Buck!” He leans over and, before Bucky can stop him, plants a sloppy kiss right on his cheek and hops off the couch. “I’m gonna go call her right now and see if she’ll have some nice loud sex with me soon!” He cheers, rushing into the bedroom. 

Bucky gags theatrically, wiping Clint’s slobber off his face. “Keep your sex life out of my ears, you fuck!” He hollers. Clint’s response of ‘but you love my sex life’ makes him laugh. “Only when I’m a part of it!” He shouts back, shaking his head. He settles into the couch and flicks on the tv, preparing himself for a nice, relaxing marathon of Dog Cops.

~~~~~~

**Steve**

Steve gets home from the dog park, feeds Gluten, and settles in to start one of his commissions. He’s been at it for nearly an hour when a crash and a yelp startles him out of the zone. “Gluten? You alright bud?” He calls, rushing over to the kitchen. When he sees that Gluten managed to knock over a glass on the counter and cut his paw open on a shard of glass, he curses. “Gluten, sweetling, how did you manage this?” Steve says, taking the injured paw in his hand and examining it. “Not too bad, but we should get you to the vet, just in case.” Steve wraps Gluten’s paw in a towel and adds some tape, making sure the towel stays on.

Steve shoots off a text to Sam, asking him to drive them to the vet, and then drops to his knees in front of Gluten and says, “Aw sweetling, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left that glass there, hmm? Don’t worry Glu, we’ll get you cleaned up in no time.” Steve pets Gluten while he waits for Sam’s answer, cooing to his dog nonsensically. Sam answers in the affirmative, with an added ‘ _eta 15_ ’, so Steve cleans up the broken glass and wipes the blood out of Gluten’s fur while he waits.

A knock on the door makes Gluten woof quietly, and he lifts his head to try and get up, alerting Steve. “‘S open, Sam!” He calls. Sam walks in and Steve scrubs the last of the blood out and stands up, pulling Sam into a hug. “Thanks for doing this, man.” 

Sam waves his hand from where he’s crouched on the floor, petting Gluten. “No problem bro, you know I’d do anything for this pup.” Steve grabs his inhaler and wallet and helps Sam bring Gluten down to the car. Steve has to keep a hand on Gluten the whole ride over to keep him calm, and Gluten still whines the entire time. They arrive at the vet and Gluten is whisked away into a side room to be examined and treated. 

Sam and Steve sit down in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs in silence. Steve scrolls through his phone for a while before a familiar yapping catches his attention. He looks up and grins when he spots the now familiar ball of fluff and drool bouncing around Bucky’s feet. “Hey, Bucky! Over here!” The man in question looks up, grinning when he sees Steve. 

He scoops Snafu up into his arms and walks over. “Hey, Steve! Long time no see,” Bucky grins, winking. 

“Not long enough, in my opinion,” Steve says, rolling his eyes. Bucky gasps, hand to his chest and Steve snorts. “Bucky, this is Sam. Sam, Bucky. And that little itty bitty fluff butt is Snafu.” 

“Nice to meet you, Bucky,” Sam says.

“Ditto, pal,” Bucky says. Snafu barks loudly, making Sam snort.

“What’sa matter, girl? We not paying enough attention to you?” Steve says, grinning at her. She barks again and Steve takes her from Bucky’s arms and puts her on the ground, laughing as she rolls over. “Want some belly rubs, beautiful?” He asks, smiling as she wiggles around on the floor. He rubs her belly, cooing at her all the while. 

“Mr. Rogers?” A nurse calls, and he is up and across the room in a flash. 

“That’s me,” Steve says, “Is Gluten gonna be okay?”

The nurse nods. “He’ll be fine, but try and keep him from licking at the bandage. Give him these antibiotics twice a day with food for two weeks to keep it from getting infected. Here’s five days worth of painkillers as well. Take the bandage off in three to five days, put some of this ointment on it - come back in if there’s any swelling.” She hands Steve the medication and ointment and Gluten limps out from the examination room, woofing happily when he sees Snafu.

Steve makes his way back to Bucky and Sam, Gluten following close behind him. “He gonna be okay?” Bucky asks worriedly, jerking his head towards Gluten.

“Yeah, he just cut his foot is all,” Steve sighs, “My fault really. There was a glass on my counter that I didn’t put away and he knocked it over and cut his paw. How come you’re here?”

“Time for Snafu’s shots,” Bucky grimaces. 

Steve winces in sympathy. “Oh, she is not gonna be happy with you.” Bucky shrugs again. “Hey, I forgot earlier, but lemme put my number in your phone so we can hang out sometime - maybe a puppy play date?” Bucky snorts and hands over his phone and Steve enters his information, sending himself a text. “There, all synced up. Look, I gotta go, but we should meet up at the park once Gluten’s better, yeah?”

“Sure, Steve, see you then,” Bucky says. He pulls Steve in for a hug and then picks up Snafu from the ground. Sam and Steve head out the door, Steve looking back once to see Bucky smiling at Snafu gently. 

Sam waits until they’re trapped in a car together before asking, “So, who was that?”

Steve rolls his eyes. “That was Bucky. We met at the dog park. Our dogs get along. Don’t make this into a Thing, Sam.”

“I would _never_ ,” Sam says in mock-offence. Steve raises an eyebrow. “Okay, fine, I might do that occasionally. But in my defence, it’s been a while, and I like seeing you smile.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “Yeah, well, it’s not like that with Bucky. We just met today.” The rest of the ride is spent in a comfortable silence, broken only by Gluten’s occasional panting as he looks out the window.

When they reach Steve’s apartment, they help Gluten up the stairs and then Sam plops himself onto the couch. “Don’t tell me to leave, you’re stuck with me through at least one movie.” He says when he sees Steve’s mouth open.

“I was  _going_ to ask if you wanted something to drink,” Steve sniffs. He grabs Sam a beer, drops some food in Gluten’s bowl, grabs a sandwich for himself and pours himself some water, then settles into the couch. 

Sam puts on something mindless and they watch it together silently, occasionally commenting on the shitty special effects or the shittier script. “Well, I gotta hit the road, early shift in the morning. Thanks for the beer and shitty movie,” Sam tosses over his shoulder as he gets up.

“You chose this movie, asshole!” Steve cries, throwing a pillow at him.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Sam waves off Steve’s cries of outrage and grabs his shoes, gives Gluten a pat on the head, and is out the door. Steve is suddenly exhausted, so instead of finishing the commission he was working on, he just strips off his clothes and falls into bed, hoping for a night of deep dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve and Bucky earn the hell out of our explicit rating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **candycanedarcy:** _Phew!_ Y'all, this whole chapter is a fuckfest. We really earn our explicit rating in this one. 
> 
> **Astaraiche:** And this is the chapter where we realized we were both kinky bastards...
> 
> **CONTENT WARNINGS** rough sex, kink/safeword negotiation, no actual breathplay but the promise is there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter Two - Steve**

Two weeks later, Bucky and Snafu had seamlessly integrated themselves into Steve’s routine. Every Thursday, without fail, Bucky and Snafu meet them outside Steve’s building and they walk together for an hour, letting the dogs tire themselves out before heading back to Steve’s apartment to watch shitty movies and deconstruct the plot or play shitty video games and trash talk each other.

Bucky and Steve text constantly and after a few days goes by, Steve changes his phone plan to unlimited to lessen the extra charges he gets as he exceeds his texting limit. Aside from the texting and the walks, they often meet up without their dogs to go out for coffee, or to the movies - pretty much every spare bit of time that Steve has, he spends with Bucky.

The Thursday walks have to be his favourite part, though. A whole hour of uninterrupted Bucky time? Yes please.

“How’s Gluten’s paw doing?” Bucky asks on one of their Thursday walks.

Steve shrugs. “Better. He still licks it every time I turn my back on him. He knows I’m a sucker and won’t yell at him if he whines at me, and he thinks I’ll give him extra treats.”

Bucky snorts. “Course that’s why he’s doing it. He’s got you wrapped around his paw, punk.”

Steve switches Gluten’s leash to his other hand and bumps his shoulder into Bucky’s playfully. “Shut it, jerk. Not like you’re any better with your precious princess,” Steve mocks, and Snafu looks backs from where she’s prancing alongside Gluten and yips at them. Bucky and Steve laugh. 

“Yeah, she’s my baby girl, ya know? I’d do anything for her,” Bucky says softly, gazing at Snafu with hearts in his eyes. Steve firmly ignores the fluttering in his gut. 

Suddenly, Snafu breaks out into a flurry of barking, darting off to the side towards a squirrel and pulling Bucky into Steve’s side. “For a little dog, she sure can move,” Steve says, stumbling slightly under Bucky’s sudden weight. Gluten barks loudly and races after Snafu. “Aw fuck, Gluten, no!” He manages to fit under her leash and tangle their leashes up even more, which causes Bucky to trip and fall over, taking Steve down with him.

Steve lands on top of Bucky, knocking the wind out of them both. “Oof, fuck. Sorry,” Steve plants a hand on Bucky’s chest to try and push himself up, but Gluten jumps onto his back unexpectedly and knocks him down again. This pushes Steve’s chest and hips flush against Bucky’s, their legs tangled together and wrapped in the leash. “Christ!” Snafu and Gluten dance around the two men on the ground, tangling their leashes even more and tightening the length of leash across Steve’s hips, pressing them closer together.

“For fuck's sake, stop moving, Steve!” Bucky says sharply, grabbing Steve’s waist and holding him still. 

“Buck, I’m just trying to get untangled so we can get back to our - _oh_.” Steve’s eyes widen and all the laughter fades into shock as he stares at Bucky comically, extremely aware of the hard line that is Bucky’s ( _very_ _well-proportioned no stop it bad Steve_ ) dick pressing into Steve’s thigh.

“Yeah, oh,” Bucky grumbles - is he  _ blushing _ ? Steve tries to look closer but before he can make it out, Bucky says, “Hold still.”

“Wha -  _ oh my god _ !” Steve shouts in surprise as Bucky rolls over, cradling Steve’s head so it doesn’t hit the ground. Their positions are reversed, with Bucky overtop of Steve now. Steve really does  _ not _ want to think about what they look like to strangers walking past their tangle of limbs just off of the sidewalk. Bucky reaches behind him with one hand (the other still cradling Steve’s head - and Steve is  _ not _ freaking out about that, thank you very much, no sir, not at all, not even a little) and unclips the leash from Snafu’s collar, pulling it off of him. He scrambles to his feet and holds out a hand to help Steve up, which he takes silently, cheeks burning.

It’s not so much the casual display of strength that has Steve speechless - although that’s certainly going to be playing a part in his fantasies from here on out - nor is it the gentle way that Bucky cradled Steve’s head when he flipped them. No, what has Steve speechless is that fact that Bucky was  _ hard _ . Steve felt Bucky’s  _ dick _ \- shit. Steve felt Bucky’s  _ dick _ . Does that mean Bucky likes him? No, can’t be. Bucky hasn’t mentioned being into men. Must have just been a coincidence.

Bucky has made no indication that Steve is his type. Hell, he’s made no indication that he’s even into guys! Steve doesn’t know what to do. Does he play it off? Does he apologize? Does he awkwardly change the subject? Before he can say  _ anything _ , Bucky clears his throat and offers Gluten’s leash to Steve silently.

The rest of the walk is completed in awkward silence. Steve hates it. Gluten and Snafu have not picked up on the mood, and continue playing obliviously - Steve envies them. Reaching Steve’s apartment building, Steve debates over inviting Bucky up. He normally does, but after today, what if Bucky takes it the wrong way? What if he thinks Steve wants to sleep with him? Steve  _ does _ , but he doesn’t want it to be out of any sense of obligation on Bucky’s part. What if -

“Steve.” 

Steve blinks up at Bucky. “Yeah?”

“I’m gonna go. Hafta take Snafu to an appointment.” Bucky grimaces apologetically, then turns and leaves, leading Snafu away down the street. He disappears around the corner and Steve heads up to his apartment, trying to figure out why Bucky’s words made his stomach ache.

He’s been home for an hour when he realizes. Bucky doesn’t have any appointments today. He mentioned his goddamn lack of plans - lack of  _ anything _ to do today - earlier. Steve scowls. Stupid Bucky, with his stupid lies and stupid face and stupid dick that Steve would literally die to sit on - wait, what?

Steve is abruptly hard in his pants. He scowls at his dick. “Traitor,” he says. His dick ignores him. Steve ignores it in return for as long as he can (fifteen minutes) walking awkwardly around the apartment trying to do some chores, before he sighs and heads into his bedroom. It’s not that Steve doesn’t want to get off to the picture of Bucky that he knows his mind will conjure up, it’s just that - and Steve knows how childish this is - he’s annoyed with Bucky. 

They’re both adults, they could’ve talked about it. ‘It’ being the fact that Bucky got hard underneath Steve, and while that’s a nice thought in and of itself, the reality of it is that Bucky has no feelings towards Steve and his body was only reacting to external stimuli. Steve nods decisively, shucking off his shirt and pants and pulling his bottle of lube out from beside his bed. 

Yeah, external stimuli. Let’s go with that.

~~~~~~

**Bucky**

Bucky slams through his apartment door, dropping his keys on the table with a  _ clink _ . “Clint, you home?” He calls, flicking the lights in case Clint has his hearing aids out. He doesn’t get an answer so he unleashes Snafu, drops her leash on the floor and hurtles through his bedroom door, panting.

He slams his door shut to keep Snafu out and not even moving away from the door, frantically unzips his pants and shoves his hand into his boxers, grabbing himself. Bucky’s been rock hard since Steve fell on him while they were walking and he fucking  _ wiggled around directly on top of Bucky’s dick. _

He strokes himself - once, twice, and with the feeling of Steve’s head cradled in his hand flashing through his mind, he comes explosively - Steve’s name on his lips. His head thunks back into his door and the hand not currently squeezing his cock slams into the wall beside his hip. The image of Steve on top of him, eyes sparkling and cheeks pink, lingers with him through his orgasm.

He comes back to his body to find himself slumped over on the floor, underwear sticking uncomfortably to him. Bucky can’t even bring himself to be mad about ruining these pants, not after the best orgasm he’s had in a very long time.

He sighs dreamily, still thinking of Steve, and then catches himself. “What you doing, moron?” He grumbles, pulling himself up. “Steve might not even be into guys, and even if he was, he’s your  _ friend _ \- not to mention, he wouldn’t be into you.” He leaves his room and waddles into the bathroom scowling to clean himself up. When he’s finished, Snafu yips at him as soon as he opens his bedroom door. “Alright, princess, let’s get you fed.” 

Bucky resigns himself to pining over Steve until he either gets over him (not likely) or Steve finds out and decides he’s better off without Bucky in his life. Much more likely, in Bucky’s opinion.

~~~~~~

**Steve**

Steve doesn’t speak to Bucky again for five days. He evades all offers to hang out, ignores all the texts that Bucky sends him - twenty-seven - and all the calls too - only three, but it’s not like Steve’s counting. He feels guilty for jerking off Bucky - you don’t jerk off to your friends. Steve feels dirty whenever he comes with Bucky’s image in his mind. 

Not that that stops him, of course.

After the fourth day of Steve ignoring Bucky, his texts stop. Steve stares at his phone for an hour before he accepts that Bucky has probably given up on him, and Steve will never see his beautiful blue-grey eyes again.

On the fifth day, Steve only checks his phone a few times. He may or may not have gotten used to seeing messages from Bucky whenever he checks it - but today, there’s nothing. Okay, he checks it thirty-eight times, but it has nothing to do with Bucky. Honest.

Steve groans and tosses his phone onto the couch, glaring at it. “This is your fault, you know,” he tells it, “If I didn’t have you I never would have given my number to Bucky because no phone equals no number and no number equals -” A pounding on his door interrupts him. Steve debates on answering the door, rolling his eyes when it just gets louder the longer he doesn’t answer it.

“Hold your fuckin’ horses, I’m comin’, fuck.” Steve walks over to his door - purposefully taking longer than he needs to, and yanks open the door. Whatever smartass thing he was planning to say dies on his lips as he sees who’s on the other side. “Bucky,” Steve says, eyes wide.

Bucky opens his mouth, then closes it, then appears to come to a decision. “I’m going to kiss you now,” Bucky informs him. Steve nods frantically and he proceeds to do just that, backing Steve against his wall and pressing his lips to Steve’s hungrily, swallowing Steve’s surprised moan. Steve vaguely hears the sound of the door closing over Bucky’s groan as Steve’s hands fly up and anchor themselves in Bucky’s hair. Bucky pulls away from Steve and kisses down his neck, his nips and licks sending a line of fire right to Steve’s dick. 

“Bucky, what -” Steve says, interrupted by Bucky rocking himself against Steve’s hips. “Fuck!” Steve curses, rolling his hips to try and get some friction.

“I would really like to fuck you now, Steve,” Bucky informs him, somehow sounding completely calm despite the situation. Steve nods desperately, mouth hanging open. “I can fuck you here, or I can fuck you in your bed,” Bucky says conversationally, like he doesn’t have his hand down Steve’s pants and is slowly jacking him off.

“Guh…” Steve says. 

“Focus, Steve,” Bucky says, smirking slightly, “Here,” He punctuates this with a squeeze of his hand, making Steve’s eyes cross. “Or in your bed,” He finishes, rolling his hips against Steve.

“Here!” Steve gasps - his brain too addled by lust to even  _ consider _ moving.

“Good choice,” Bucky agrees. He presses a biting kiss to Steve’s lips and turns him around, bending him over the little table Steve has in his front hallway. Bucky yanks his pants down and lays an arm across his back so Steve can’t move. Steve braces himself on the wall, pushing back into Bucky slightly. The cool air on his flushed dick makes him hiss, and Bucky shuffles behind him, and then his slick finger against Steve’s hole makes him bite back a groan.

“Where the fuck did you get lube?” Steve groans, pushing back onto Bucky’s finger.

“I was optimistic about how this would turn out,” Bucky says, adding another finger and cursing. “Fuck, you’re tight, Steve,” He mutters.

Steve whines when Bucky withdraws his fingers and Bucky laughs. “Shuddup and get in me,” Steve growls, panting.

“Alright, alright.” Steve hears a faint crinkling noise and then the head of Bucky’s condom-covered cock pushes at Steve’s hole, and they both groan when it pops through. 

_ Jesus fuck, Steve feels like he’s being split in half and he  _ loves _ it. _

“Fuck, Bucky!” Steve moans, eyes sliding shut. Bucky’s head falls onto Steve’s shoulder and Steve can feel him panting as he bottoms out. The stretch of Bucky inside him is a pleasant burning sensation. 

“Steve, I gotta - fuck, please, you gotta tell me I can move - fuck!” Bucky babbles against Steve’s skin, and Steve would make him stay still longer to get used to the feeling of Bucky inside him but he just wants Bucky to  _ move _ already!

“Move - ah!” Steve gasps as Bucky immediately starts pounding into him. Steve doesn’t know what he’s saying, just that there’s a stream of ‘please’s’ and ‘harders’. 

Bucky’s words, on the other hand, will likely be burned into Steve’s brain forever. “You look so good like this, Stevie, look like you were built to take my cock. Bent over in your front hallway, begging me to pound you harder,” Bucky growls, pulling Steve flush against his chest. The new angle makes Steve’s see sparks behind his eyes and he moans, long and loud. Bucky wraps a rough hand around Steve’s throat, covering it - not squeezing, just holding it there, but the intent and the promise behind that hand are enough to make Steve tip over the edge. 

“Bucky!” Steve wails, come spurting out of his cock and splattering all over the table. Bucky grunts as Steve clenches down on him, the added tightness sending him into his own orgasm. 

“Stevie!” He gasps out, the sound muffled as he bites down on Steve’s shoulder. 

The two of them slump over, panting. Bucky pulls out of Steve with a grunt and Steve winces as the cool air hits his tender hole. “Damn, Barnes,” Steve says, stripping off his come-covered clothes, “Who knew you had that in you?”

Bucky snorts, tying off the condom. “If I remember correctly, it was  _ you _ who had it in you, Rogers,” He winks.

Steve rolls his eyes, stifling a smile, and gathers up his clothes, raising an eyebrow at Bucky’s hesitance. “C’mon, our clothes are gross and sweaty - I’ll stick ‘em in the machine.” 

Bucky still hesitates before pulling off his clothes and Steve abruptly understands why. The scarring on Bucky’s arm extends onto his torso, stretching nearly to his collarbone. “You mind if I borrow some clothes?” Bucky asks. And what’s Steve gonna do, say no to the hot naked guy in his hallway? 

“Sure,” he says easily, running an obvious eye up and down Bucky’s stupidly hot body. “Long as you promise that next time, we actually manage to take our clothes off.” Steve turns around, adjusting his grip on their clothes.

There’s a thud and a curse from behind him. Steve stifles a snort. “Next time?” Bucky says hesitantly.

“Yeah, next time,” Steve says, wincing as a dull soreness radiates outwards from his ass as he walks towards his laundry room. “That was probably the best sex I’ve had in a while,” ever, he doesn’t say, “And I certainly wouldn’t mind doing it again, if you’re amenable.” He tosses his stuff in the washer and holds a hand out for Bucky’s clothes.

“Again, like...  _ Now _ , again?” Bucky asks, clearly unsure where Steve is going with this. He hands over his clothes and Steve dumps them in the washer and starts a load, then heads back towards his room.

They get to his bedroom and Steve starts rooting around in his closet. “No, Bucky, not right now.” Steve snorts, throwing a pair of Sam’s sweatpants at Bucky and yanking a hoodie and sweats out for himself. He pulls them on, turns around to say something to Bucky, and nearly chokes on his tongue.

Sam’s sweatpants show  _ everything _ . Bucky isn’t wearing underwear - obviously Steve, it’s in the wash - and his dick is pressing against the worn fabric and making Steve’s mouth water. He would love to get his hands - and mouth, for that matter - on every part of Bucky and make him come apart.

“No strings?” Bucky offers, and Steve has to shake himself out of his daze to process. 

“No strings on?” Steve asks, still slightly distracted.

“The sex,” Bucky says, shifting on his feet - and  _ wow _ does that do interesting things to the outline of his dick in Sam’s sweatpants. “Friends with benefits, I believe the kids are calling it?” Steve’s stomach drops. Some of that must show on his face because Bucky immediately backtracks. “Only if you’re interested though! You’re not into it, no harm no foul, I’ll grab my clothes and be gone like this never happened.”

Except that it did. And maybe it makes Steve incredibly selfish, what with his blossoming feelings for Bucky, but he wants it to keep happening. Again, and again, and again. And again, if possible. He forces a smile onto his face, and says, “I’d be down with that. Rules, limits, safewords?”

Bucky blinks, shocked. He obviously wasn’t expecting Steve to say yes. “Uh…” He stalls out and Steve takes pity on him. 

“If one of us wants it to end, it ends. No questions asked, cool?” Steve says, pushing his way past a thunderstruck Bucky and walking towards his kitchen, intent on coffee.

“Works for me.” Bucky sits down on one of Steve’s bar stools and watches him move about his kitchen. Steve grabs down a couple of mugs, using the time to organize his thoughts.

“We don’t see other people while we’re doing this,” Steve says finally. “I’m not willing to risk my health or yours over someone else’s idiocy.” Steve also really likes the idea of Bucky being his and his alone, but Bucky doesn’t need to know that. Bucky’s silent for long enough that it makes Steve look over. “If that’s going to be a problem -”

“No!” Bucky says sharply. He clears his throat sheepishly. “I was going to suggest the same thing, actually. It makes sense, health-wise.”

“I’ve already made an appointment to get tested next week, I suggest you do the same,” Steve says bluntly, handing Bucky the mug of coffee. “If we both come back clean, we can discuss ditching the condoms.” Bucky chokes and nearly drops his coffee. Steve snorts. “I take it that interests you.”

Bucky nods furiously, blushing. “We should probably talk about the actual sex we’ll be having then, huh.”

“Might be a good idea. Better late than never,” Steve grins. 

Bucky takes a deep breath and squares his shoulders like he’s getting ready to fight. “Okay. So I top, exclusively. I’ve been told I can be a bit of a Dom, and I love getting my hair pulled. I’m not into pain play or anything like that, although I don’t mind my partner marking me up a little.”

Steve nods, parsing through that and matching it up with his own preferences. “Alright, well at least we know we’re physically compatible. I’m almost exclusively a bottom, I tend to lean more towards the submission side of things, I like to know when I’ve been fucked, I like to be told that I’m doing slash did a good job, and some light humiliation wouldn’t be a terrible idea. I’m also not into pain play, nothing too hardcore even. All things considered, I’m practically vanilla.”

Bucky hums. “So, calling you a good little slut for taking my cock so well earlier wouldn’t have been out of place.” Steve swallows hard and shakes his head, arousal coiling in his gut. “Good to know. I’ll keep it in mind,” Bucky grins. Steve quickly runs to the laundry room and shoves their clothes into the dryer, taking a moment to catch his breath.

“Safewords?” Steve offers as he walks back into the kitchen and picks up his mug.

“Doubt we’ll do anything serious enough to need them,” Bucky says, shrugging. 

Steve puts his mug down. “Listen here, Bucky Barnes. You best believe that I damn well have a safeword with all of my partners even when we’re just exchanging handjobs. What do I say if we’ve agreed before a scene that you don’t stop when I ask you to? What do I say if I start having an asthma attack in the middle of being fucked? What do I say if -”

“Alright, I get it. I’m sorry, Steve, really. I wasn’t thinking.” Bucky apologizes sincerely. 

Steve hmphed. “Clearly not. My safeword is Valkyrie. I use that, you stop what you’re doing. If you’re in me, calmly get out. If I’m restrained, release me. Whatever we’re doing, sexual or not, stops the second I use that word, and you better fucking respect it, Bucky, I’m not screwing around with that.”

Bucky nods earnestly. “Valkyrie, got it. Mine’s cantaloupe.”

Steve hmphs again. “Cantaloupe. Course it is.” The two sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes, drinking their coffee. Steve snaps his fingers. “Restraints? Yay or nay?”

“Not on me. That’s not going to happen.” Bucky says immediately. 

“I wasn’t asking for you, but that’s good to know. I like being restrained occasionally, but not every time.” Steve says, grinning.

“Aw, fuck,” Bucky groans. Steve looks at him questioningly. “I’ve gotta go, I promised Clint I would walk Lucky while he was away.” He stands and holds out his mug to Steve. “Not sure where to put this.”

Steve snorts. “Wash it and put it on the rack, Barnes. Your laundry should be done about now, I’ll go get it.” He leaves Bucky in his kitchen and goes to get his laundry. The clothes are nearly done, just a couple minutes left in the dryer and they’ll be good to go. Sam’s not ever getting those sweatpants back, Steve thinks idly. 

Hands wrap around his waist and Steve jumps, startled. “Easy, Stevie, s’just me,” Bucky murmurs into his ear. Steve shivers. 

“Coupl’a minutes on the laundry and you’ll be able to get out of here,” Steve says, trying to sound unaffected. He fails, judging by Bucky’s smirk on his neck.

“I’m in no hurry,” Bucky purrs. He’s flush against Steve’s back, pressing himself firmly into Steve. He isn’t actually  _ doing _ anything, which makes it worse, of course. The heat of his body is slowly driving Steve insane, but he pretends like he isn’t affected. Of course, the tent in his sweatpants is making it  _ very _ obvious that he is, but Steve keeps his face blank regardless.

The dryer buzzes and Steve leaps forwards, yanking Bucky’s underwear out of the dryer and shaking them out. “Here, they’re nice and warm for you,” he says distractedly, looking for his pants and shirt.

“Thanks, Stevie,” Bucky says softly, his fingers brushing Steve’s when he takes his clothes. 

“Did you drive here or -” Steve chokes on his tongue when he turns around and Bucky is standing there in all his naked glory, holding his underwear in one hand and Sam’s sweatpants in the other. He unabashedly looks his fill, admiring the golden tan (no tan lines, holy shit, does Bucky tan  _ naked _ ) all over Bucky’s body. Bucky shifts on his feet, drawing Steve’s attention to his shifting abdominal muscles.

Steve doesn’t drool. Well… maybe a little. “Like what you see?” Bucky smirks.

Steve nods. “Course I do, I’m getting fucked by you, aren’t I?” Bucky snorts and gets dressed, winking at Steve whenever he catches him watching. Steve gets a lot of winks. Steve walks Bucky to the door, but Bucky hesitates.

“Everything okay?” Steve asks cautiously. Bucky doesn’t answer. “Look, if you’re having second thoughts…”

“No!” Bucky says fiercely. “I’m not, Steve. Promise. Just… what are your feelings on kissing?”

Steve grins, relieved. “I love me some smooches. Why, Barnes? Gonna lay one on me?” Steve puckers his lips and wiggles his eyebrows. 

Bucky grins. “Yeah, I was thinking about it.” He leans in and his breath ghosts over Steve’s lips, making him shiver. Bucky drags the moment out and right when Steve is about to throw himself at Bucky, he closes the distance. 

Now that he’s not frozen with shock, Steve has more time to be frozen with arousal. Bucky is a  _ damn fine _ kisser. He nips at Steve’s bottom lip, dragging a whine out of Steve’s throat. His lips are softer than Steve thought they’d be. Bucky keeps the kiss chaste, just a simple pressing of his lips to Steve’s, and Steve’s never been so disappointed for a kiss to end.

“See you soon, Stevie,” Bucky breathes, backing away. “You got an itch that needs scratchin’...”

Steve grins at him. “I’ve got your number.” Bucky waves and walks out the door. Steve pokes his head out into the hallway and yells, “Hate to see you leave, love to watch you go!” Bucky flips him off. Steve snorts, withdrawing into his apartment and shutting the door. 

He leans his forehead against the door and lets out a breath. “Rogers, you are so fucked. Literally _and_ figuratively.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think in the comments below!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Twister becomes oddly (and predictably) sexual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **candycanedarcy:** This was... _interesting_ to write, to say the least.
> 
> **Astaraiche:** Ah yes - seductive Twister. *smirk emoji*

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter Three - Bucky**

“Are you sure you sent your address to the right numbers?” Bucky says, staring at Steve’s front door. “They should’ve been here by now and I know that I told them 2:00 -” Steve shuts him up with a kiss.

“Buck, it’ll be fine. Yes, I had the right numbers, and no, they should not have been here by now. You said 2:00, it’s 2:01. Not everyone’s as punctual as you.”

“Alright,” Bucky huffs, “I’m probably being a little anal about it.”

Steve laughs. “Buck, there ain’t nothing little about you.” He leers at Bucky and Bucky grins. 

“I’d prove that, but I don’t think we have enough time. Maybe later.” As he says that, there’s a knock on the door. Bucky answers it, tossing Steve one last grin over his shoulder. “Hey, you must be Sam! ‘S nice to see you again!” The man at the door looks him up and down slowly.

“Really, Steven? You’re letting him answer your door now?” He says, looking over Bucky’s shoulder.

“Shut it, Sam,” Steve pipes up from behind him. He wraps his arms around Bucky’s waist and puts his chin on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky knows how ridiculous that looks because Steve is half a foot shorter than him, and he has to suppress a grin at the look on Sam’s face. “I like him, and his dick game ain’t bad either.”

Sam’s face screws up. “That’s gross, Rogers. I don’t need to hear about your sex life.”

“You’re the one that brought it up,” Bucky interjects. “You gonna come in, or you gonna just stand in the hallway lookin’ pretty?” Sam snorts and comes inside, hanging up his jacket with an ease that suggests he’s here often.

Despite himself, Bucky feels a spike of jealousy. He ignores it and nudges Steve out of the way, heading into the kitchen to grab himself a beer. “Steve, want one? I brought some of your special gross beer.” Steve doesn’t answer and when Bucky pulls his head out of the fridge, Steve is glaring at Sam. “Steve.” Both their heads snap towards him and he raises an eyebrow. “Beer? Yes or no.”

“Nah, maybe later. Thanks, though.” Steve shakes his head.

“I’ll take one, if you’re offering,” Sam says.

Bucky looks him in the eye and grabs one bottle out of the fridge, closing the door. “Didn’t ask you.” 

Sam’s face shutters and Bucky worries he went too far and then - “Alright, you can stay. I like this one, Rogers.” Sam laughs and gets his own beer. Bucky pops the cap off his bottle using the edge of the counter and takes a sip.

“Yeah, he’s not half bad,” Steve says, and is that warmth in his voice? Bucky looks over but Steve’s not looking at him. Someone knocks on the door and this time, Steve answers it, revealing Clint and Natasha. Natasha’s holding something in a pan and Clint’s just grinning. 

“You must be Clint and Natasha,” Steve says, “Come in. Make yourselves at home! Bucky’s in the kitchen.” Snafu perks her head up from where she’s been resting beside Gluten and barks, recognizing two of her favourite people. She zips over to them and slams right into Clint’s legs. He, of course, drops to the floor when he sees her and proceeds to give her belly rubs. 

“You’re going to spoil her, Clint,” Bucky says, amused as he makes his way over to them. “Natalia, good to see you.” He presses a kiss to her cheek and she returns the favour, tilting her head at Sam when he pokes his head out from the kitchen. 

“Who’s that?” She asks, giving Snafu a quick scratch on the head.

“Sam,” Bucky responds, “He’s Steve’s friend. Be nice.”

“How nice?” Natasha purrs, walking away from him and towards Sam. Bucky almost feels sorry for the guy.

“Clint, your girlfriend is going to seduce another man,” Bucky says, kicking Clint’s foot lightly. 

Clint looks up at him and grins. “As long as he’s cute, then we can share.” Bucky huffs a laugh and shakes his head.  _ “Your boy’s pretty cute too,” _ Clint signs. 

_ “He’s not my boy,”  _ Bucky signs back,  _ “It’s not like that.” _

“It certainly isn’t like that,” Steve says dryly from the corner. 

Bucky turns to him, flabbergasted. “You know sign?”

_ “Deaf in one ear, remember?” _ Steve signs at him, grinning.

“I like him, Bucky,” Clint says, standing up straight. “You can keep him -  _ is that another dog _ !” He beelines directly towards Gluten, stopping in front of him and holding out a hand. “Can I pet him?”

“Go ahead,” Steve says, grinning. “He loves the attention.” Clint starts scratching behind Gluten’s ear and sure enough, Gluten practically rolls over and ends up on top of Clint. Who loves it.

Bucky pulls Steve into his arms and hooks his chin over Steve’s shoulder. “Natalia’s probably going to try and sleep with Sam,” he warns Steve. 

“Isn’t she with Clint?” 

“Yeah,” Bucky says, “But he loves her and he’s never really given a shit about what’s in someone’s pants anyway. I know for a fact that he enjoys being pegged by Natalia. He’ll enjoy a flesh-and-blood dick just as much, if not more.”

“I don’t even know if Sam’s into men,” Steve says, astonished. 

Bucky shrugs. “If he’s not, Nat’ll back off. Her ‘n’ Clint are a package deal. But if he is…” Bucky smirks. “He’s in for a really good time.”

Steve twists around to look at him. “You say that like you know from experience.”

“I do,” Bucky says simply. “The three of us are close enough that they invite me to join them occasionally. If I’m not seeing someone at the time, I’ll generally join them.”

Bucky thinks he sees something that could be jealousy flash behind Steve’s eyes, but then he grins and it vanishes. “Should we warn Sam or just let it play out?”

Bucky smirks. “We could make a bet on how long it’ll take him to join them.”

Steve raises an eyebrow. “What makes you so sure he will?”

“Natalia doesn’t give up when she sees something she wants,” Bucky says. He’s going to say more, but then there’s another knock on the door. 

“It’s open!” Steve shouts, pulling Bucky’s arms tighter around him. The door opens and - Bucky’s jaw drops.

“You didn’t tell me you knew Pepper Potts,” Bucky hisses quietly.

“You didn’t ask,” Steve says. “Tony, Pepper! You made it! This is Bucky Barnes.”

“Course we did,” Tony scoffs, “Can’t very well pass up the opportunity to see who’s plowing my boy, can I?” Pepper elbows him. “Ouch, fuck - I mean, it’s lovely to meet you, Bucky.”

Pepper smiles warmly at him and Bucky’s head nearly explodes. “I am trying really hard not to squeal like a small child meeting their hero right now,” he tells her calmly, “But it is extremely difficult. So if you do hear squealing at some point, it’s just me freaking out in the bathroom.”

“Yes, Tony has that effect on people sometimes,” Pepper says, smiling.

“I’m not talking about Tony!” Bucky says incredulously. “I mean you! Do you have any idea how fucking amazing you are? You run the entirety of Stark Industries like it’s a PTA meeting and you manage to do it while also putting up with that one.” Bucky hooks his thumb over his shoulder at Tony, ignoring his offended squawk. “Honestly, if you weren’t already in a relationship I would ask you for coffee, but I also know that I couldn’t possibly treat you like you deserve, so I’ll just offer my services as a friend and as someone who can come beat Tony up if he ever messes up what he has with you.”

Pepper stares at him, a faint blush rising on her cheeks. “Hey, are you flirting with my woman?” Tony says loudly, shouldering his way in between Bucky and Pepper.

“Hush, Tony. He’s fine. A very nice young man, actually. You could learn a few things from him.” Pepper says, hooking her arm through Tony’s and pulling him away, winking at Bucky.

Bucky stares after her - still in shock. “Congrats, Buck,” Steve says, pressing himself to Bucky’s side. “You just got the Pepper Potts stamp of approval.”

“I could die now a happy man,” Bucky says faintly, letting Steve drag him into the living room.

“The only way you’re leaving this earth is if someone makes you, Buckaroo,” Clint says, still petting Gluten - although petting isn’t really the right word for it. Clint is less petting Gluten and more letting the massive dog flop on top of him and pant. 

“You have Twister.” Bucky glances over to see Nat over by Steve’s board games, holding up Twister with an innocent smile on her face.

“Yeah, there’s a bunch of other games too - feel free to check ‘em out!” Steve smiles winningly at her. “Does anybody want anything to drink?” 

“Your finest glass of bourbon, kind sir,” Tony says pompously.

Steve snorts. “My Ma made some of her lemonade, but sure, Tony. I’ll get you bourbon.” He turns on his heel and walks into the kitchen.

Tony scrambles off the couch - backwards - and squawks, “Steven Grant Rogers, you pour me some of that lemonade  _ right this damn second _ or I’ll - I’ll -”

“He means please, Steve,” Pepper laughs. She pulls Tony into the kitchen by his elbow and Sam follows, leaving Bucky, Clint and Nat in the living room.

“We are playing Twister.” Nat’s voice leaves no room for arguments.

“Fine with me,” Clint says. He’s still underneath Gluten, and now Snafu has joined the party, throwing herself on top of Gluten and shoving her head into Clint’s hand.

“Are you even going to come out from under that dog long enough to play?” Bucky asks, laughing as he lowers himself onto the couch.

Clint does a complicated wiggle maneuver and his head pops out from under Gluten’s stomach. “To watch Nat play Twister? You bet your ass I will.” Bucky snorts. Natasha pulls him off the couch and he helps her roll out the mat, moving Steve’s ridiculously large coffee table out of the way to give them more room. 

“You seem happy, James,” Natalia says softly. Bucky glances at her but she isn’t looking at him. “Steve is good for you.”

Bucky sighs. “It’s not like that, Nat. Me ‘n’ Steve are just sleeping together, that’s all.”

Nat raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow. “Whatever you say.” Their conversation is interrupted when Tony comes back into the living room, concentrating so hard on not spilling his - way too full - glass of lemonade that he nearly trips over the couch. Pepper grabs his arm and leads him around the couch, smiling fondly at his expression. 

“Hey, Buck-Buck!” Tony says. “You try some of this yet?” Bucky shakes his head and Tony takes a sip from his glass slurping obnoxiously. “Well, you better hurry up or I’ll drink it all!”

“You’ll do no such thing, Stark,” Steve says dangerously, “Ma said to tell you to share or she wouldn’t make you her triple-chocolate-and-caramel cookies next time you come over.” He grabs Bucky’s arm and drags him over to the couch, pulling him down and sitting next to him.

“Barnes, you need to meet Steve’s mother ASAP and tell her that I shared so much lemonade with you that you puked!” Tony pleads, eyes wide. 

“Somehow, I doubt that’ll go over as well as you think it will,” Nat says dryly. She fiddles with the Twister mat, smoothing over the curled up edges until they’re flat, and then putting a book on the corners so they stay that way. “Who’s spinning?” She wiggles the plastic spinner thing in the air.

“I’ll spin,” Steve offers.

“Not a chance!” Sam says loudly, coming back in from the kitchen. He hands Bucky another beer and sets his new one on the coffee table. “Last time we let you spin, it took us an hour to remember you were colour blind.”

Bucky snorts. “I didn’t know you were colour blind,” he says to Steve.

“There’s a lot of shit wrong with me,” Steve says. His voice sounds offhand but he won’t meet Bucky’s eyes. Bucky resolves to show him how wrong he is at a later date.

“So... decision on the spinner?” Nat raises an eyebrow. She’s impatient for some reason and Bucky doesn’t know - oh. He snickers and tips his bottle at her, full-out grinning when her mouth twitches.

“I can spin,” Pepper offers. “I don’t mind sitting this one out.”

“Aw, but Pep,” Tony whines, “That means I won’t get to contort against you.”

Pepper raises an eyebrow. “No, but it does mean you get to show me how flexible you are.”

Tony blinks. “I love this woman,” he declares, jumping off the couch and moving beside Nat. “Who else is playing?” 

“I wanna play!” Clint shouts, muffled from (still) being under Gluten. Bucky whistles once, a short note and Snafu leaps off of Gluten and barrels towards him, slamming to a stop and collapsing on top of Bucky’s feet. 

“Glu, c’mere. Let Clint up.” Gluten takes his sweet time rolling off Clint, then stretches and gives Clint a giant lick right up the side of his face.

“He licked my face!” Clint shrieks over Steve’s laughter. “Doggy kisses, so great but so gross.” Clint wipes Gluten’s drool off his face with a towel and goes to stand on Nat’s other side. 

“Pass,” Steve says, tucking himself into Bucky’s side. He slings his leg over Bucky’s when Bucky opens his mouth and raises a challenging eyebrow. 

“Pass,” Bucky says easily, settling into the couch. He’d rather stay here with Steve and not get in the middle of whatever Natalia’s going to do to get Sam’s attention anyway.

“You should play with us, Sam,” Natalia purrs. 

Clint grins and adds, “Yeah, we’re real flexible too so it’ll be a good game!”

“Yeah, c’mon Sam! Let me kick your ass!”

“Tony, missing the point once again,” Steve murmurs into Bucky’s ear. Bucky snorts into his beer. 

“C’mon Wilson,” Bucky joins in, “Where’s that competitive spirit Steve’s told me about?” Steve has done no such thing. “Afraid to get your ass kicked?”

Sam glares at him and hauls himself up from the sofa. “Fine. Prepare to get your asses whooped, nerds.”

“Them’s fightin’ words, Sammy-boy,” Clint says. His voice drops to a sultry purr as he says, “Think you can back ‘em up?” Sam blinks and his eyes slide to Natalia. She cocks her head and smirks, and Sam swallows audibly. 

“Watch me, Barton.”

On the couch opposite them, Pepper blinks and raises an eyebrow at Bucky. He shrugs and takes a sip of his beer, absently rubbing Steve’s shoulder with his thumb. “Clint, left foot green.”

What was never going to be just an innocent game of Twister ends up being exactly that - not an innocent game of Twister. Tony taps out four turns from the start claiming a pulled tendon, but Bucky thinks otherwise - based on the fact that not three seconds earlier, Nat had her mouth right next to Tony’s ear and whatever she said made him raise an eyebrow and grin. 

Nat pulls every trick in her very thick, very detail-oriented book to get Sam flustered - and while that mostly works, once Clint joins in Sam’s done for. And he knows it. At first, he tries to limit his contact with both Nat and Clint. But as Clint slides under his legs and planks there (right hand yellow, left foot green, right foot blue) and Nat presses her back to Sam’s, mirroring his position (right foot blue, left foot yellow for Nat, right foot green, left foot blue for Sam) and then bending over to slap her left hand onto the little yellow circle in front of Clint’s right hand, Sam's eyes get wider and wider until he looks like someone replaced his eyes and mouth with ‘O’s.

Through all of this, Tony and Bucky keep up a running commentary - cheering when Clint manages to get around Nat to a red circle at the other end of the mat, booing when Sam nearly falls over when Natalia pushes the entire length of the back of her body against Sam’s front in an effort to get to a free green circle just behind him. 

“She’s using her body to her advantage!” Tony shouts after one particularly  _ flexible _ move. 

“Don’t tell Nat what to do with her body,” Clint shoots back from where he’s downward dogging it (directly in Sam’s line of sight).

“I wouldn’t - that’s not -“ Tony sputters, looking to Pepper for help. She just grins and takes another sip of her wine, flicking the spinner arrow with her other hand. 

“It’s her body,” Sam says weakly. He clears his throat when everyone’s eyes fly to him. “Let her do what she wants with it.” From where he’s sitting, Bucky can see the grin on Clint’s face and the smug smirk on Nat’s. 

The tension between the three of them is  _ very _ noticeable - let’s just say Bucky’s glad Steve’s leg is covering his crotch. There’s a slight flush on Steve’s cheek as he watches them, and Bucky bends his head until he’s right next to Steve’s ear and says, “Once everyone’s gone, why don’t we play a game of Twister ourselves?”

Steve’s eyes dart to his, holding Bucky’s gaze. “I would be okay with that, as long as -“ 

He’s interrupted by Clint shouting, “Aw, legs, no!” as his leg, which has been shaking precariously through the last three turns, gives out beneath him. As he falls over, he manages to bump into Natalia and knock her off balance. In her desperate attempt to regain it, her pinwheeling arms smack into Sam’s chest and with a shout of alarm, the three of them go tumbling to the floor. Sam lands on top of Clint, his ass to Clint’s crotch, and Natalia lands on top of him, her body connecting with his like a puzzle piece clicking into place. 

One second passes. Two. At three, Natalia rolls off of Sam gracefully and pulls him up, then helps Clint up as well. Steve snickers which sets Bucky off and then the whole room is roaring with laughter. “Legs, no!” Steve mimics Clint, devolving helplessly into giggles again. 

Bucky’s shaking with laughter as his eyes meet Clint’s and he tips his near-empty beer bottle at Clint, who nods slightly in recognition. His eyes meet Natalia’s and he grins at her - she grins back, smug and pleased with herself, as she should be. 

Steve’s hand wraps itself in Bucky’s shirt and he looks down to see Steve laughing still. Bucky smiles fondly, the warmth in his chest quickly turning to worry as Steve keeps gasping for air and the mirth in his eyes turns to fear. Bucky is off the couch and striding to Steve’s bedroom in a split second, carrying Steve in his arms. Closing the door with a click behind him, he digs through Steve’s nightstand to look for his inhaler. 

He pulls the small device out of the drawer and hands it to Steve, taking a seat next to him on the bed and rubbing his back slowly. Steve puts the inhaler to his mouth and breathes deeply, his shaking body relaxing as the medicine soothes his lungs. 

Minutes pass and Steve’s breathing gets progressively better. “Okay?” Bucky asks. 

“Fine,” Steve says hoarsely. “Laughed too hard.”

“I love your laugh,” Bucky says without thinking, then he freezes. That’s too close to feelings, and they said there would be none of those in this -  _ thing _ they have between them. 

“I’ll make sure to do it more then,” Steve says softly. He looks up at Bucky and their eyes meet, something soft stretching between them. The moment breaks when someone knocks on the door. “Come in,” Steve says, looking away from Bucky. 

Bucky feels like he’s having an asthma attack of his own. “Hey, you alright?” Sam pokes his head around the door, frowning when he sees the inhaler in Steve’s hand. 

“Fine, Sam,” Steve says. He tosses the inhaler back in his nightstand and stands up, stretching.

“Okay,” Sam says, “Tony and Pepper got somewhere to be, and Nat and Clint are heading out too.”

Steve grins. “Are you going with them?” he asks innocently, grabbing Bucky’s hand and pushing past Sam into the hallway. 

“Uh, no?” Sam says. He sounds confused. “Why would I be going with them?” Bucky rolls his eyes. He wants to lock the three of them in a closet until they fuck their way through the tension. 

“You should ask them to hang out sometime,” he says instead. “You need more friends anyway, Wilson.”

“I have enough friends, Barnes,” Sam squawks in indignation. 

“You can never have too many friends, Sam,” Steve says, still playing up the innocent card. They walk into the kitchen as Steve plays the ‘they’re Bucky’s friends, please Sam?’ card. He even pulls out his puppy eyes - no one can resist those. 

“Fine, Steve,” Sam grumbles, not looking too upset about it. “I’ll ask them to do something.”

“Great!” Steve grins. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Bucky snorts at Sam’s expression as he realizes he just got played. “You’ve known him how long and he still gets you with those?” He teases. 

“Hey, he could get you to kill a man with those eyes,” Sam says defensively. 

Bucky shrugs. “I’d kill a man for him anyway, eyes or not.”

Sam takes that in for a moment and then, “Huh. Maybe you’re not so bad, Barnes.” He holds out a hand and when Bucky reaches in to shake it, Sam yanks him close and growls into his ear, “Hurt him, and I’ll gut you. Slowly.”

“I’ll hand you the knife.” Sam lets him go and moves over to Steve, pulling him into a hug. 

“That was fun,” Clint says, practically vibrating with energy. 

“Looked it,” Bucky says dryly as he helps Natalia with her coat. 

“Steve should invite us over more often,” Nat says, “Good way to relieve tension.” Bucky hears a cough from behind him as Sam brushes past and walks out the door. 

Bucky raises an eyebrow. “Or build it.” Natalia inclines her head at him. “I’ll text you Sam’s number after I get it from Steve later, now scram. Have fun screwing each other’s brains out."

“Can’t screw out what isn’t in,” Nat says fondly, ruffling Clint’s hair. 

“Hey!” Clint pouts. “I do have brains for you to screw out, promise! Do I need to prove it again?” Bucky shakes his head, smiling as he shuts the door behind them. 

“It was lovely to meet you, Bucky,” Pepper says warmly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Bucky turns pink despite himself. 

“Yeah, you too Pepper,” he says - and he doesn’t even stutter over his words this time! “I can have Steve send you my number if you ever wanna, I dunno, talk or be fawned over or something.”

“That sounds lovely. I look forward to it,” Pepper grins at him one more time before grabbing Tony from where he’s fiddling with Steve’s doorknob, pressing a kiss to Steve’s cheek as well and gliding out the door. 

The door shuts with a  _ click _ and Bucky presses his hand to the cheek she kissed, eyes wide. “Pepper freakin’ Potts kissed me! Pepper freakin’ Potts wants my number! Steve, you gotta give her my number. Like right now. Wait, no. Not right now. Wait, like, an hour so I don’t seem too desperate.” Steve laughs at him and Bucky pouts. “Don’t laugh at me,” he whines. 

“You’re adorable, Buck,” Steve says, grinning. “It’s cute how you have a little crush on her.” 

Bucky hears the undercurrent of insecurity in Steve’s voice and drops his hand from his cheek. “I’ve got a crush on Pepper’s brain, not her body. But I’ve got a crush on all of you, Steve.”

Steve smirks at him. “Good. I believe I was promised a game of Twister?”

“You never did finish telling me those conditions,” Bucky says lowly, prowling towards Steve. 

Steve backs away from him into the living room, coming to a stop once he reaches the Twister mat. “Condition, singular.”

“And that would be?” Bucky drags his eyes up Steve’s chest, meeting his gaze with heat in his eyes. 

Steve smirks. He pulls his shirt off, revealing miles of creamy skin that makes Bucky want to lick and nibble and kiss and mark - “Naked Twister.”

Bucky is  _ so  _ on board with that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think in the comments below! Chapter Four will be up tomorrow!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve and Bucky celebrate his birthday (many times) and Steve and Sam have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **candycanedarcy:** The working title for this chapter was "Our Gratuitous Sex Chapter" so. That should give you _some_ idea of what you're in for.
> 
>  **Astaraiche:** Thanks for all the kudos and comments - glad you are all enjoying the story! Get ready for the two idiots to continue to be idiots. XD
> 
>  **CHAPTER WARNINGS:** so much sex (seriously, there's a lot) and slight usage of safewords (Steve says yellow, Bucky stops, they talk it out and everything is fine)

~~~~~~

**Chapter Four - Steve**

It’s not that Steve doesn’t like his birthday. He loves his birthday. He loves spending time with his friends and his family, he loves the cake that his ma always makes - one hundred percent compatible with his allergies  _ and  _ it’s delicious - and okay yeah, the presents are also good. 

What Steve doesn’t like about his birthday is that if he goes out with his friends, it stops being his birthday and starts being the Fourth of July. Don’t get him wrong, Steve doesn’t mind a good holiday party. Hell, he’s thrown a few decent parties in his time. But when Steve throws a birthday party, he wants it  _ very _ clear that it’s his birthday party - not a Fourth of July party. 

His friends all know that, and mostly they’re okay with just hanging out at Steve’s apartment and drinking crappy liquor - except for Nat, who has surprisingly become a staple at Steve and Sam’s weekend drinking hangouts (they’re not man-dates, no matter how often she says it), and who refuses to put anything that isn’t distilled through diamonds into her body, according to Clint - and watching shitty movies. So, Steve’s not worried about his friends - old or new - being upset about their July 4th plans not being what they expected. 

“You haven’t told him yet?” Sam asks, staring at Steve with a look of disbelief. “Steve, it’s two days from now! What if he’s already made plans?”

“He hasn’t,” Steve says mulishly, although he doesn’t know for sure. Bucky hasn’t mentioned anything, but it’s not like they tell each other everything. “He would’ve invited me if he had plans,” Steve bites his lip. “Right?” 

“Steve,” Sam says, leaning forward, “And I say this with the utmost love - you’re a moron.” 

“I’m with соколик on this one, Steve,” Natasha says, chiming in. She’s got her legs over Sam’s lap and he’s rubbing small circles into the skin of her ankle. Steve doesn’t think that Sam’s noticed he’s doing it yet. “James would have invited you out, you’re right on that one.”

“Hah!” Steve says triumphantly, jabbing a finger at Sam. Sam rolls his eyes. 

“But,” Natasha continues, “James also doesn’t like being surprised with things. Especially things like birthdays. Especially things like the birthday of the person he’s currently sleeping with. And don’t say it’s not like that between you two, trust me -  _ we know  _ \- but he will still be upset.”

Steve opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. “What if he gets mad?” Steve mumbles, unable to meet their eyes.

“Then I’ll beat some sense into him,” Natasha says, nodding decisively. 

Sam snorts. “I’m in.”

“No beating Bucky,” Steve says, shaking his finger. “Well, nothing below the belt anyway. I need that part of him to remain functional.” Sam groans in disgust and Natasha laughs brightly. Steve ignores the awed look Sam’s giving her, tucking that information away to tell Bucky later.

“You should tell him,” Natasha nods. “Like, right now. You should tell him right now. Gimme your phone, I’ll tell him for you.” She scrambles off of Sam, ignoring his cry of “Hey! Watch the goods, woman!” and stalking over to Steve. Honestly, Steve’s just impressed she makes it the whole way. She’s been drinking like a sailor since she got to his place.

“Hey, leave my phone out of it!” Steve cries, putting the couch between him and Nat. She gives the couch an offended look, like she can’t believe it would get in her way. Steve snickers.

“Just gimme your phone, Steeb,” Natasha insists, climbing over the couch. She’s clutching a near-empty vodka bottle in her hand - and wasn’t that full when she got here? “You gotta tell James ‘bout your day of birth or he’ll be sad. You don’t want him to be sad, do you?”

“No, I don’t want him to be sad, Nat,” Steve sighs. He pulls out his phone and shoots off a text to Bucky, asking if he’s got a minute. Barely a second later, his phone starts to ring. “Hello?”

“Steve? Are you okay? I can be at your place in ten minutes -”

“Woah, woah, calm down! Nothing’s wrong, I’m fine, I just needed to tell you something.”

Silence on Bucky’s end. “Okay, and that would be?”

“Mybirthdayisintwodays,” Steve rushes out, squeezing his eyes closed.

“Pardon me?”

“My birthday is in two days,” Steve breathes out, slower this time.

Bucky’s silent for what seems like forever but is really only a minute, and then he says, “And you were nervous to tell me that because?”

“My birthday is a whole conversation because it’s on July 4th and people always have plans for Independence Day and I didn’t want to ruin your plans if you had any and -”

“Breathe, Steve,” Bucky interrupts. Steve sucks in a deep breath and blows it out noisily.

“Good boy,” Bucky purrs. 

Steve gulps. “So I wanted to tell you and then Sam and Nat convinced me to do it and said you wouldn’t get mad so I texted you.”

“Wilson and Nat are there with you?”

“Yeah.”

“Can they hear me?”

Steve nods even though Bucky can’t see him. “Nat’s listening.” Natasha is glued to the other side of the phone and is mouthing what Bucky says to Sam - who isn’t staring at her ass, no sir no way.

“Good. What do you normally do for your birthday?”

“Just a little thing at my place, usually, but Sam’s heading out to DC this year to spend it with his family and Tony and Pepper are headed to Malibu, so I was just gonna hang out here and watch shitty movies.” Natasha glares at Sam, then looks at Steve and shakes her head.

“You can hang out with us,” she whispers.

“Uh -”

“If Natalia didn’t just invite you to hang out with us, I am. You’re welcome here, Steve. Always.”    
  
“Thanks, Buck,” Steve says, smiling softly. “I’ll be there.”

“Good,” Bucky purrs. Natasha climbs back onto Sam - again, nearly kneeing him in the balls - and settles in, clearly set on not moving again. “Is Natalia still listening?”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Good.” Bucky’s voice changes instantly. “We’re going to have a serious talk about you keeping such an important day from me, Stevie. Don’t think I can let something like that go without consequences.” 

Steve’s eyes widen a fraction, but he keeps the majority of his surprise off of his face. “Is that so?”

He can hear the smile in Bucky’s voice. “It is. For now though, no touching yourself until I say so.”

“And that will be when?” Steve asks, raising an eyebrow. If Bucky says anything that isn’t his birthday, Steve’s gonna hang up.

“Why, the day after your birthday, of course,” Bucky’s voice drops so low it’s practically a growl. “And then I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk, and if you’re really good, I might even let you come once I’m done.” Steve whines. He actually  _ whines _ . Bucky snorts. “You like that idea, Stevie? Being used for my pleasure until I’m done with you like the good little slut that you are?”

Steve  _ cannot _ pop a boner in front of Sam and Nat, he  _ cannot _ . He’ll never live it down, even as drunk as they are. 

“I asked you a question.” Bucky’s voice cracks through him like a whip.

“Uh, yes s- Bucky. Sounds great.” Steve barely stops himself from calling Bucky ‘sir’, and he can tell that Bucky notices. 

“Hm. We’ll talk about that too. Until the fifth, Steve. Remember what I said.” Bucky hangs up without another word and Steve gawks at his phone.

“I take it he wasn’t mad,” Sam says, his voice strangled. When Steve looks up to see why, he sees that Natasha has taken it upon herself to get more vodka - and she’s planted her ass directly onto Sam’s crotch, moving it just enough to remind him that it’s there as she leans down to where she put the vodka she brought with her.

“Not even a little,” Steve grins as Sam’s eyes plead with him for help. Making sure Nat’s not looking - even though Steve’s a hundred percent sure she knows what he’s doing - he signs, “ _ You are enjoying yourself too much. You don’t need my help. _ ”

Sam glares at him and Steve has to hold in his laughter as Natasha wiggles around some more. “Ugh, my good vodka is in the kitchen,” she complains, hopping off of Sam and moving to the kitchen.

“She’s going to kill me,” Sam says in awe, grabbing a pillow and yanking it over his crotch.

“Only the little death,” Steve says dismissively, “And you’ll die happy anyway.”

“I don’t know what to do,” Sam whines. “I like her but there’s Clint! It’s like she’s trying to get me to make a move. And when Clint’s around, he’s no better. It’s like neither of them know how amazingly attractive they are.” 

Steve raises an eyebrow. “Would you make a move on her if Clint wasn’t in the picture?”

“If she wanted me to, I would.”

Steve sighs. “And if Clint was still in the picture, and they both wanted you to join them?”

Sam scoffs. “Yeah right. Like they’d want me to be the delicious chocolatey filling in their stupidly flexible sandwich. And I am delicious.”

Steve nearly brains Sam with his coffee mug, but Natasha walks in at exactly the right moment, swaying slightly. “I gotta get back to Clint,” she says, “Promised we would walk Lucky together.”

“Well, you’re in no shape to drive,” Steve says, looking Sam over as well. “Either of you. I’ll call Clint to come get you and you can sleep it off at their place, Sam.”

“Trying to get rid of me, Rogers?” Sam says, finishing off his beer.

“Duh,” Steve scoffs, “I got shit to do, Wilson, and you being here ain’t helpin’ me any.” He calls Clint and then sends him a text to clarify - because Clint was either half-asleep or not wearing his aids or both, and Steve desperately needs a cold shower.

He watches Sam and Natasha semi-not-flirt their way around each other and has to turn away so he can roll his eyes in peace. Honestly, how Sam can be so oblivious to the way Natasha and Clint feel about him is beyond Steve. It’s written all over their faces and body language - not to mention the numerous times Steve has seen the two of them blatantly checking Sam out and even groping him a few times, from what Sam’s told Steve.

A horn honks from outside and Gluten lifts his head from where he’s been resting beside Steve’s chair, then lowers it when Steve scratches behind his ears. “Get the fuck out, you losers,” Steve says, grinning.

“Fuck off, Rogers,” Natasha slurs, leaning heavily into Sam and pointing a finger at Steve. “You love us and you know it.”

“Yeah yeah,” Steve says, rolling his eyes. “Now get out.” Sam pulls on his jacket and tries to help Natasha with hers, sighing in defeat when she just pushes herself closer to him and slides her hands underneath his jacket.

“Thanks for the booze, Steve,” Sam says earnestly.

“Yes. Thank the Steve.” Natasha says seriously, jumping from Sam to Steve like a fucking monkey. “And thanks for the Sam,” she whispers into his ear, suddenly sounding a lot less drunk. She pulls away and winks at him. “To the steed! And the stud driving it!” She jumps back into Sam’s jacket and he leads her down the stairs gently, catching her when she misses a step and eventually just scooping her up into his arms and carrying her the rest of the way down the stairs.

Steve shakes his head. Sam’s honestly clueless. He closes the door behind him and locks it, then heads back into the living room to clear up the empty bottles. That kick starts his cleaning brain and he spends the next three hours doing a deep clean of his entire apartment, collapsing into bed once he finishes and falling asleep immediately. He wakes up twice during the night humping his mattress like some horny teenager, and after the second time, he jumps into the shower and sets it at the coldest setting.

He falls back asleep shivering, but sleeps until the next morning. It’s the best sleep he’s had in a while - and then he rolls over and notices his morning wood. “Aw, motherfucker!”

This becomes his routine for the next two nights - cold shower before bed, wake up hard halfway through the night, colder shower, back to sleep, wake up hard in the morning. By the time his birthday rolls around, Steve is practically vibrating with pent up energy. 

“Better fuck the shit outta me tomorrow,” Steve grumbles, walking up to Bucky and Clint’s apartment carrying two six-packs of Bucky’s favourite beer. “I’ll bite his dick if he doesn’t.”

The door swings open before he can even knock, revealing Clint wearing a shitty plastic birthday hat, a birthday horn thingy sticking out of his mouth. “Happy day of world arriving!”

Steve snorts and pushes past him, dropping the beer on the kitchen counter. “That how you wish everyone a happy birthday, or just me?”

Clint follows him to the kitchen and snags a beer out of the case. “Just you,” he says seriously, “Everyone else gets the typical ‘birth cake emoji’ text.”

“Typical? Typical of who, exactly?”

“Me,” Clint says this so matter-of-fact, so unconcerned with what’s typical of other people, Steve grins. 

“You know, I’m real glad we’re friends now, Clint,” Steve says honestly, laughing at Clint’s shudder.

“I’m gonna let that slide because it’s your world arriving day,” Clint warns, “But next time you expose me to -  _ shudder _ \- feelings, I’ll kill you.”

Steve stares at him. “Did you just  _ say _ ‘shudder’?” Clint nods. “I can’t even with you right now.” Steve walks away from Clint into the living room.

“Bucky and Nat are out right now getting the cake - wait, no. They’re not getting the cake, who said anything about a cake?” Clint babbles. Steve snickers. Clint’s shoulders slump and he sighs. “At least pretend to be surprised?” He begs. 

Steve nods. “They won’t suspect a thing,” he promises.

“Dunno about that,” Clint says, falling onto the couch, “Nat’s got, like, a super-lie-detector built into her brain or something. She always knows when I’m lying.”

“Clint,” Steve says seriously, leaning forward, “A four-year-old could tell when you’re lying.”

Clint gasps in outrage. “How dare you! And on my unbirthday!”

“Don’t you Alice in Wonderland me, mister! This is my world arrival day, not your unbirthday!” The two of them devolve into a shouting match that turns into a wrestling match - Steve has Clint pinned when Nat and Bucky walk in holding a cake-shaped box.

“What the fuck,” Nat says flatly. Bucky just stares.

“Hi guys,” Steve says calmly, pulling Clint’s arm a little harder, “We were just settling a debate. I’m winning.”

“No, he’s not - augh!” Clint squawks as Steve applies more pressure to his neck. “Alright, alright! I yield!” Clint says hoarsely. 

Steve loosens his grip a little but doesn’t let him go. “We agreed the fight would be over when someone tapped out. You haven’t tapped out.” 

“And I never wi-  _ fucking hell okay jesus let me go _ !” Clint slaps his hand against the floor and Steve lets him go immediately. He stretches his spine and feels something pop, making him groan.

He opens his eyes to see Bucky and Nat staring at him with a strange expression on their faces. “What?”

“Where did you learn to fight like that?” Bucky blurts.

Steve shrugs and gets some water. “When you’re as small as I am growing up, with as many problems as I had...” He takes a sip of his water and leans against the counter. “You learn to fight people bigger and stronger than you real quick.”

“How many people do I need to kill?” Nat says, eyes narrowed.

Steve shrugs. “None. All the ones that really deserve consequences are either in jail or dead.” At their shocked faces, Steve bursts into laughter. “Relax guys, I didn’t kill them. Two of the worst got into a drunk driving accident and died at the scene, and the other one went to jail for assault a couple years ago.”

“If they weren’t already dead, they would be soon,” Bucky grumbles, pulling Steve into his side and wrapping his arm around Steve tightly.

“Aw, so sweet,” Steve coos, “You know it’s real when he offers to kill a man for you.”

“I’d kill a man for you, Nat,” Clint says, looking up at her and grinning bashfully.

“Except?” Nat raises an eyebrow.

“Except that I wouldn’t have to because you would kill them yourself first. But I’d be right there cheering you on, babe!” He kisses her cheek sweetly and Natasha turns pink.

“Aw, you made her blush,” Bucky teases. Natasha glares at him and he flinches. “Blush? What blush? Who said anything about a blush?” Bucky mumbles, subtly moving Steve in front of him.

“Good save,” Steve says dryly. Bucky kisses him on the cheek and squeezes his ass. Steve swallows his yelp and glares at Bucky over his shoulder. 

“C’mon guys, it’s shitty movie time!” Clint shouts from the living room. Bucky and Steve head over and curl up on the couch.

The four of them watch shitty movies for the rest of the night, eventually falling asleep on the couch. Steve wakes up once, he thinks, when Bucky is carrying him to bed. He stands there yawning as Bucky strips him to his underwear, tucks him into bed and climbs in beside him.

“Night Buck,” Steve mumbles, squishing his face into Bucky’s chest.

“Night Stevie,” Bucky says softly.

“Gon’ fuck me t’morrow,” Steve slurs, half-asleep, “Said you would.”

“I’ll keep my word. Now go to sleep.”

“Yes, Sir.” Steve drifts off to sleep, warm and safe in Bucky’s arms, not even processing the way Bucky’s arms tensed around him or the little groan that escaped when Steve called him Sir.

The next morning, Steve wakes up still wrapped in Bucky’s arms. He burrows further into his warmth, ignoring the snickering he can hear coming from above him. “You finally awake, sleepyhead?” Steve grunts in response. “Didn’t think so,” Bucky says. Steve can hear the smile in his voice.

“Mmmfrgghhnnn,” Steve mutters into Bucky’s chest.

“I absolutely agree, Steve,” Bucky says conversationally. “I should fuck you soon. Luckily, you’re sleeping with a man who thinks ahead. I sent Nat and Clint out for the day, so we have the place to ourselves.”

It takes Steve a moment to process that - hey, he needs at least one cup of coffee in the mornings before he can even  _ think _ coherently, so don’t judge him - but when he does, he lifts his head and blinks sleepily at Bucky. “Hnngrrmmnnenff?” He says intelligently.

“That’s right, Steve,” Bucky coos, ruffling his hair. “I am going to keep my promise today, but first, I think we should drink some coffee, eat some breakfast and shower. What do you think?” Steve blinks. Bucky snorts and disentangles himself from the octopus Steve becomes in his sleep. “Go shower. I’ll have coffee for you when you’re done.” Steve blinks at him again and Bucky rolls his eyes as he walks to the kitchen.

“Shower,” Steve mutters, rubbing at his eyes. He stretches and yawns, then gets up from Bucky’s bed and shuffles into the washroom, dropping his underwear and turning on the water. A small yelp escapes him when he hops in. “Cold, cold - ahh,” Steve squeaks, pressing himself to the water furthest away from the water until it warms up. He stands under the warm spray until he’s a bit more awake, then gives himself a thorough scrub-down.

He uses Bucky’s shampoo and body wash, smiling softly at the idea of smelling like Bucky all day. “C’mon Steve,” Bucky’s voice says, startling Steve. He drops the shampoo bottle and curses. “I’ve got coffee and food waiting.” 

“Almost done!” Steve says, rinsing the soap down the drain. He hops out and towels himself off, pulling on his underwear and walking into the kitchen still drying his hair. Bucky pushes a mug into his hand and Steve inhales it, chugging the coffee inside in a matter of minutes.

“I’ve only ever seen Clint drink coffee that fast,” Bucky says dryly from where he’s leaning against the counter. 

“Clint knows what he’s doing,” Steve says as he refills his mug. Steve pushes himself under Bucky’s arm and the two of them finish their coffee and breakfast in a comfortable silence. 

“Safeword and stop lights?” Bucky asks.

“Valkyrie,” Steve says, swallowing a grin. “Green for go, yellow for slow down, red for stop. You?”

“Cantaloupe.” Bucky winks at him, then his face straightens out. “Now,” Bucky’s voice drops to a gravelly purr. Steve shudders. “I believe I gave you an order?”

Steve gulps. “You did.”

Bucky raises an eyebrow. “And did you follow that order or do you need to be punished?”

Steve grins at him. “What do I get if I was good?” 

“Well, that depends on how good you were,” Bucky says, putting his mug in the sink and pressing Steve up against the fridge. “If you did what I said properly, then I’ll keep my promise. If you didn’t, well...” Bucky grins wickedly. “Let’s just say I’ll probably enjoy that bit more than you will.” Steve swallows. “Well?” Bucky raises an eyebrow impatiently. “What did I say?”

“You said not to touch myself until you saw me next,” Steve says, already wishing he had at least worn sweatpants to breakfast, “And that if I was good, you would fuck me and might even let me come when you were done.”

“What else?”

Steve swallows past the lump in his throat, cheeks reddening. “You said...”

“Yes?” Bucky prompts when he doesn’t continue. 

Steve squeezes his eyes shut and says quickly, “You asked me if I wanted to be used for your pleasure like - like the good little slut I am.” He can feel his cheeks burning. He’s not quite far enough into his sex headspace to be okay with calling himself a slut. Not yet, anyway.

“And?” Bucky presses his entire body against Steve’s and Steve  _ very much notices _ the hard line of Bucky’s cock pressed against his thigh.

“And what?” Steve says, barely able to think that statement through.

“Do you want to be used for my pleasure like a good little slut?” Bucky purrs.

The words are like a line of fire straight to his dick and Steve groans. “Please,” he whimpers, hips twitching helplessly. 

“Please  _ what _ , Steve?” Bucky says into his ear, biting at his earlobe as he pulls away to watch Steve through hooded eyes. 

“Please use me!” Steve bursts out, fully giving in to the power Bucky has over him. 

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” Bucky says, “Good boy.” Steve moans brokenly, thrusting his hips forwards in tiny movements at the endearment. “None of that, Steve,” Bucky tuts, turning Steve around and slapping his ass. 

Steve yelps at the sting of pain, swallowing his moans and forcing his hips to a standstill. “Please, Bucky, Buck - Sir, please!” Bucky sucks in a breath when Steve says ‘Sir’ and Steve registers that through the fog in his mind. “Sir, please, I’ve been good, I haven’t touched myself at all, not even in the shower, please Sir, don’t make me wait anymore I don’t think I can go much longer!” Steve pleads and begs and babbles for what seems like ever, vaguely registering Bucky moving them to the bedroom, his underwear being removed and Bucky placing him on the bed and shoving his knees up to his ears. Steve doesn’t hear the click of the lube bottle over the sound of the blood roaring in his ears, and he lets out a groan when he feels Bucky’s finger brush against him and push in.

“Fuck, so tight, Steve,” Bucky curses, crooking his finger inside Steve. Steve’s fingers scrabble at the comforter uselessly and he realizes that he can’t move his arms. 

“Yellow,” he gasps and Bucky removes his finger and is immediately beside Steve, cupping his face with worried eyes.

“What’s wrong, Stevie?” He says.

“My arms,” Steve says, craning his neck to see them. “I can’t move them.”

“You said restraints were okay,” Bucky says, forehead creasing. “I thought these would be fine.” He shows Steve a set of leather cuffs attached to the headboard, pulling the key on a chain from around his neck. “I can take them off at any time, all you have to do is say so.”

“No, it’s fine,” Steve says, smiling softly at Bucky. “I just wasn’t expecting it. Next time, let me know first, okay?” 

“You’re sure you’re okay?” Bucky says worriedly.

Steve rolls his eyes. “‘M fine, Buck. Better than fine since you stopped and made sure I was okay right away.”

“Well, obviously,” Bucky scoffs. “You said yellow.”

“And that’s why I’m fine,” Steve says, “You listened. Now get back to fucking me already.  _ Sir _ .”

Bucky grins, even as his eyes dilate. “Brat.” He moves back down the bed and Steve yelps as he receives a gentle smack to the ass. 

“Yeah, but I’m  _ your _ brat,” Steve says, wiggling his ass. Bucky smacks him harder this time. Steve moans, hips jerking into the mattress. Bucky’s finger brushes over his hole and Steve gasps, then pushes his ass back.

“Quiet, Stevie,” Bucky growls, “Good toys don’t talk.”

Steve whimpers and his arms strain at the cuffs. He’s grateful for them because he doesn’t think he could stop himself from flipping over and shoving Bucky’s cock inside him right now. “Please Sir, I just want to -” He yelps as Bucky smacks him again, pushing his finger further into Steve.

“I said, good toys don’t talk,” Bucky slides another finger in and Steve’s eyes roll back in his head at the stretch. “You don’t get to come until I say so, remember that,” Bucky says and Steve is about to say something back (if only to get another smack) when Bucky is suddenly pushing inside him. Steve feels like he’s being split in half and he loves it, and Bucky doesn’t stop pressing inwards until his hips are flush with Steve’s ass. “Fuck, you’re tight,” Bucky groans, breathing hard into Steve’s ear.

Steve groans and clenches down on Bucky, smirking internally when Bucky curses and grabs his hip. “Don’t do that or this’ll be over before it starts,” Bucky chokes.

“Just wanna be good for you, sir,” Steve says innocently, but he holds himself still while he adjusts to the stretch. 

“You are being good for me, Stevie,” Bucky says breathlessly as he pulls nearly all the way out again. Then he slams back into Steve, nailing his prostate and Steve howls. Bucky does it again and again and again, filth pouring from his lips as he fucks Steve within an inch of his life. “You’re so tight, Stevie, your pretty little hole taking my cock like you were made for it -  _ fuck _ \- taking my cock like the pretty slut you are, right Stevie?”

“Yes sir, I’m your slut!” Steve cries, barely managing to keep his orgasm at bay. Bucky is slamming into his prostate with every thrust and it makes sparks dance across Steve’s vision every time. “Please sir, I don’t know how much longer I can hold it back! Please let me come, sir, I’ve been good, you said yourself I’ve been good for you, please!” 

“You come when I say you do!” Bucky snarls, wrapping a hand around Steve’s throat and pressing down slightly - not enough to restrict Steve’s breathing but enough so that every time Steve swallows he can feel Bucky’s hand on his throat. “Fuck, Stevie, I’m close - I’m gonna -” Bucky curses and slams his cock into Steve’s ass one more time, slumping over Steve’s body as he finishes inside him.

Steve whimpers, still hard and leaking, as Bucky stay slumped over. “Please sir,” Steve whines, trying to get any sort of friction on his neglected cock. 

“Did I say you could come?” Bucky growls hoarsely, gingerly withdrawing from Steve. Steve shakes his head, eyes wide. “Then you don’t come.” Steve opens his mouth to say something but Bucky slaps a hand over his mouth, cutting him off. “No talking.”

Steve groans. Bucky rolls his eyes and removes his hand. “If you want to come that badly, Stevie, I guess I could help you out.” He wraps his hand around Steve’s cock loosely and just  _ holds _ it there. Steve whines when he doesn’t move and Bucky grins at him. “What? Dumb little slut can’t figure out how to get himself off without any help?”

Steve’s eyes widen and he jerks his hips up, eyes rolling back in his head at the barely-there friction. Bucky tightens his grip minutely, still just barely holding the root of Steve’s cock. Steve thrusts up again and Bucky tightens his hand some more, continuing to tighten it until Steve’s moaning loudly at his grip. Bucky swipes his thumb over the tip of Steve’s cock as he lowers his hips and hisses, “Come for me, Stevie.”

Steve thrusts up one more time and comes explosively all over his own chest and Bucky’s hand. He shouts so loud his voice breaks, and then his body slumps onto the bed and he passes out, eyes rolling back in his head. He regains consciousness groggily, wrists no longer in the cuffs and a damp cloth being wiped over his chest.

“Welcome back, pretty,” Bucky says, grinning at him. “Quite the mess you made.”

Steve blushes. “Not by myself,” he says hoarsely, raising an eyebrow at Bucky.

“Yeah, okay. I might’ve had a hand in it,” Bucky chuckles. “You good?” 

“Super,” Steve says, sprawling out on Bucky’s bed. “You gonna join me for a post-coital nap?” He stretches his torso, smirking when Bucky’s eyes trail down his body.

“Well, with an invitation like that,” Bucky says, throwing himself down beside Steve. Steve bounces with a yelp, glaring. “Who could resist?” He wraps an arm around Steve and pulls him close, and Steve ignores the ache he feels as he moves his legs. He did say he liked to know he’d been fucked. And boy, does he ever. The two of them fall asleep in each other’s arms, and when they wake up they spend the rest of the day fucking in various places throughout the apartment.

(They only almost get caught once when Clint gets back, and really, the hallway outside Bucky’s bedroom isn’t even technically a public space so Clint’s whole lecture after he ‘saw Bucky’s naked ass  _ again' _  was unnecessary, in Steve’s opinion.)

It’s the best birthday Steve’s had in years, if he’s being honest. 

~~~~~~

Steve’s in awe of how seamlessly Bucky has fit into his life. When Steve’s at the grocery store, he finds himself picking out things that he wants to try with Bucky. When he’s walking along the street and he sees something funny, the first person he tells the story to is Bucky. 

“So, you and BuckBuck tell each other your feelings yet?” Sam teases as they’re walking Gluten down the street one day.

“It’s not like that between us, Sam, you know that,” Steve says patiently. 

Sam rolls his eyes. “Steven Grant Rogers, that boy is head over heels for you and you’re just too blind to see it.”

“He isn’t,” Steve says, shrugging, “He doesn’t feel anything towards me except sexual attraction. He’s the one that offered this arrangement, remember?”

Sam scoffs. “He may have not had feelings for you then, but anyone who watches the two of you for a minute can see how ass over teakettle he is for you now. And you for him, for that matter.”

“Look, Sam,” Steve says, “Bucky clearly doesn’t return my feelings and that’s fine, really. I’m a grown man who doesn’t need a boyfriend to be happy. Besides, I’m happy with the way things are now. Great sex on the regular, plus our dogs get along.” He tugs slightly on Gluten’s leash, pulling him away from the butt of a golden retriever.

“I’m friends with so many idiots,” Sam mutters. Steve punches him. “What? It’s true! Honestly, I’m just surprised you can be this oblivious.”

Steve snorts. “I’m the oblivious one? Clint and Natasha have been hitting on you for months now, and you refuse to do anything about it, even though anyone watching the three of you can see how into each other you are.” He parrots Sam’s words back at him, grinning.

“That’s different,” Sam says, shaking his head, “They’re together. Have been for a while. I don’t want to ruin that by reading this wrong.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Steve whips out his phone and sends off a text, then grabs Sam’s arm and pulls him over to a coffee shop. “Go buy us coffee, I’ll wait here.”

“Wait for what?” Sam asks. Steve shoves him into the cafe and leans against the bike rack. Gluten woofs at him and Steve scratches behind his ear obligingly. 

“Honestly, Glu,” Steve says conversationally, ignoring the odd looks he’s getting, “I really don’t see how anyone could be that oblivious. Nat and Clint are probably going to have to come right out and say they want him to be with them before anything happens to resolve that situation.” Gluten barks again. “Yeah, you’re probably right,” Steve sighs. “Even then it might not get through Sam’s thick skull.”

“I do not have a thick skull,” Sam objects, holding Steve’s coffee out of reach. “You take that back.”

“Fine, fine, I take it back,” Steve mutters, making grabby hands at his coffee. “Gimme.” Sam hands it over and Steve takes a sip, moaning softly at the taste.

“He has a point, Sammy,” Clint’s voice says. Sam startles and nearly spills his coffee. Clint is standing in front of them, arms crossed. “Do you need step-by-step instructions on how to get in my pants? Or would shoving my hand down yours work just as well?” Sam stares at him, jaw hanging open. “Well?” Clint asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Steve jabs Sam in the ribs with his elbow and Sam sputters, “Yes, please, that,” which, really, makes no sense whatsoever, but Clint grins and grabs Sam by the collar, hauling him in for a kiss. Sam groans into the kiss - and Steve doesn’t need to be hearing this. He pulls out his phone and taps in Nat’s number.

“Steven.” 

“Your boyfriend is mauling Sam’s face with his mouth right in front of me,” Steve says conversationally. “I assumed you would want in on it.”

“Where are you?” Nat’s voice is somehow brusque and breathless at the same time, and Steve has to suppress a grin.

“It’s All In The Grind, coffee place on -”

“I know it,” Natasha cuts him off, “Be there in ten.” She hangs up and Steve stares at his phone, affronted. 

“Hmph. Didn’t even say bye,” he says, shoving his phone in his pocket. Steve amuses himself by throwing rocks at the back of Sam’s head. Then at the back of Clint’s head when he shoves Sam into a wall and starts biting at his neck. “Alright, alright,” Steve says loudly, marching over and yanking them apart. “Don’t wanna get arrested for public indecency, do you?”

“Worth it,” Clint pants, staring at Sam hungrily. Sam wipes his mouth and backs away, putting Gluten between him and Clint. 

“As much as I agree,” he says, clearing his throat, “I am much more scared of Natasha than I am turned on by you right now. And she would kill us if we did anything without her.”

“She would,” Clint agrees. He stalks towards Sam slowly. “But she threatens to kill me daily, so I’m used to it.” Steve ducks in front of him and shoves Clint backwards. 

“Okay, you’re used to it, but I am not. I do not want to go out via your girlfriend, so unless you want me to dump my iced coffee down your pants, you will  _ cool it _ , Clint Barton.” Steve narrows his eyes at Clint, who just holds his hands up in surrender and backs away a couple steps, settling against the wall and keeping his eyes glued to Sam the entire time.

Sam whistles to himself quietly, very obviously not looking at Clint. “Wilson, you need to stop that whistling,” Clint growls.

“Wha- Why?” Sam stops whistling, confused. 

“Because I am  _ this _ close to coming over there and making you show me how well your mouth works another way, and as that would have the double benefit of getting us arrested  _ and _ pissing Nat off -”

“Alright, I’ll stop, Christ,” Sam says. He crosses his arms which of course, makes his biceps prominent - hey, Steve’s not  _ blind _ \- and Clint throws his hands up in the air.

Looking at Steve, he says, “It’s like he has no idea. Like, at all.”

Steve sighs and shakes his head sadly. “Yeah, I know. But trust me, if he did have an idea, he would be insufferable.” Before Clint can respond, a car pulls up beside them and Bucky gets out of the passenger side. “Hey, Buck. Nat drag you along?” Steve says, grinning.

“Yeah, said something about idiots and sexual tension. Dunno, tuned out after a minute of straight ranting.” Bucky wraps his arms around Steve, propping his chin on top of Steve’s head.

“Last chance to back out, Sammy,” Clint says, halfway into the car already. 

Sam hesitates and looks at Steve. Steve rolls his eyes. “Samuel Thomas Wilson, if you do not get in that car right this goddamn second, so help me God -”

“Alright, alright, I’m going.” Sam gets in the car, climbing into the backseat. 

Steve walks over and knocks on the window. “If you hurt him,” he says pleasantly when Clint rolls the window down, “I will kill you slowly.” 

“I believe you,” Natasha says. Steve bares his teeth at her, eyes going cold. 

“Have fun, be safe, don’t come back until he’s been dicked within an inch of his life.” Natasha pulls away from the curb and disappears into traffic. “Coffee?” Steve asks Bucky.

“Didn’t you just have a cup?”

“You can never have too much coffee, Barnes,” Steve says, dragging Bucky back into the little cafe.

“Aw man, I thought I escaped the caffeine addiction afflicted when Clint left!” Bucky complains, but he’s grinning so Steve pays him no mind.

“Nope, you’re stuck with me and my caffeine addiction,” Steve says. He ignores the little flutter those words give him in his stomach and resolutely  _ does not _ imagine what it would be like if Bucky really was stuck with him. Nope. Does not imagine it at all.

~~~~~~ 

Steve doesn’t hear from Sam for the rest of the day, but when Bucky shows up at his apartment with an overnight bag and a sheepish grin, Steve rolls his eyes and waves him inside. “They kick you out?”

“Barely had time to pack a bag,” Bucky says, wrapping his arms around Steve.

“Off, I’m cooking,” Steve complains, wiggling a little. 

“No,” Bucky growls. “You’re mine tonight.” That surprises a moan out of Steve that he silences almost immediately, but, of course, Bucky hears him. “Like that idea?”

Steve whimpers, but pulls himself out of Bucky’s grip. Pointing a spoon at him, Steve says, “If you’re going to fuck me, then we should at least eat dinner first.”

“I mean, we will need the energy,” Bucky leers. Steve snorts and turns back to his food. They joke and banter throughout the meal and when they’re done, Bucky grabs the dishes and says, “Go shower. I’ll get these.” Steve stares at him. “Did I stutter?” Bucky snaps, raising an eyebrow. 

Steve swallows and shakes his head, rushing off to the shower. He strips and turns the water on, scrubbing himself all over. Bucky didn’t tell him to stretch himself, but it’s probably a good idea, right? If they’re going to fuck, then Steve should make sure he’s well-prepared. 

That’s the train of thought that leads to Steve being three fingers deep in himself when Bucky, naked, rips back the shower curtain and shakes his head. “Naughty little slut,” he says.

“Was just getting myself ready -” Steve starts to protest but Bucky stops him cold by climbing in the shower with him and wrapping his hand loosely around Steve’s throat. 

“Doesn’t matter what you were  _ just _ doing,” Bucky says, turning Steve around and bending him over. The new position makes Steve’s fingers (still inside him, by the way) press directly on his prostate and Steve whimpers. “It’s not what I told you to do. I told you to take a shower. That’s it. I wanted to take my sweet time opening you up and splitting you open, but you’re just so greedy.”

“Please,” Steve gasps. His fingers against his prostate and the sound of Bucky’s voice combined with the hand around his throat have pushed him nearly to the edge, and he doesn’t know how much longer he can hold himself back.

“Please nothing, you greedy slut,” Bucky says firmly, “You started without me, so now you have to get punished.” He pushes on Steve’s fingers and Steve whines. 

“Too much!” Steve says breathlessly, trying valiantly to hold back his orgasm. He’s distantly aware that Bucky’s trying to make him come so that it’s more fun for him later, and he remembers that he is supposed to ‘put up a fight’ so to speak, but it’s getting increasingly hard. And so is he, for that matter.

“Nonsense, you can take more,” Bucky says dismissively - and then he slides a finger of his own inside Steve and crooks it, jostling Steve’s fingers, and Steve comes with a shout, only held up by Bucky’s hand on his throat and finger in his ass. Bucky clicks his tongue. “I didn’t give you permission to do that,” he says disappointed.

“‘M sorry, sir,” Steve slurs, “Just felt so nice, I hadta -”

“You had to, did you.” Bucky pulls both their hands out of Steve’s ass and before Steve can complain about the emptiness, Bucky’s dick is inside him. They both hiss - Steve at the slight burn, Bucky at the feel of Steve around him - and Bucky gives Steve a moment to adjust. 

Ignoring the sparks of overstimulation, Steve tightens his muscles around Bucky and Bucky laughs. “Greedy little slut, aren’t you?” Steve whines and inhales some water. He coughs and Bucky stands him up. The new angle forces Bucky’s cock further into Steve and they both groan. Bucky presses Steve against the wall, putting one of Steve’s arms between his head and the hard tile.

“Please, sir,” Steve pants, pushing back, “I need it! Please!” 

Bucky, of course, takes this as a challenge. His thrusts slow to a snail’s pace, and Steve whimpers, frustrated. He feels so full and all he needs is for Bucky to fucking  _ move _ ! “You don’t need it, slut, you want it,” Bucky says slowly, “And you will take what I give you and no more.”

“If I say yes, will you go faster?” Steve snarks.

Bucky clicks his tongue again. “If you can still sass me, I’m not doing my job properly.” With that, he starts to pound into Steve properly, moving him up the wall slightly with each thrust. 

Steve makes punched out little noises, barely able to catch his breath with the way Bucky’s pounding into him. His arm protects his face from touching the tile, but there’s no such protection on his dick and he whines as it scrapes past the tiles, twitching from the oversensitivity. “Bucky!” He wails as he comes again - just a small trickle this time, quickly washed away by the water flow.

“I think you can do one more,” Bucky growls into his ear, still thrusting away. “What do you say?” Steve doesn’t answer right away, still trying to remember how to talk. Bucky abruptly stops thrusting into him and says, “Steve. Colour.”

“Green,” Steve says hesitantly, “But then I’m done.”

“Good boy,” Bucky purrs and Steve shivers. Bucky starts fucking him again and Steve breaks into sobs after a few minutes. 

“Bucky, sir, please, I can’t take it anymore, please, no more, I can’t do it, please sir,” He begs and he whines and he cries but Bucky doesn’t stop, slamming home every time. 

“You will take - what - I - give you!” Bucky grunts, slamming into Steve’s prostate one final time and coming inside him. Steve screams hoarsely as he orgasms again - dry, this time - and slumps against Bucky’s body, almost passing out.

He’s not aware of Bucky gently cleaning between his legs, nor does he notice when Bucky wraps him in a fluffy towel and carries him to his bed. Steve comes back to himself leaning on Bucky’s chest, dressed in a pair of sweatpants and no shirt. “Jesus fucking Christ,” Steve mutters. 

Bucky laughs. “Good?”

“So good,” Steve says, stretching. “Damn Barnes, who knew you had that in you.” Bucky grins smugly and pulls Steve closer to him. 

“Technically, it was in you,” Bucky says. Steve smacks him on the chest, but he’s laughing.

“You think Sam’s still breathing?” Steve asks.

“Natalia and Clint are definitely giving him a run for his money,” Bucky says, staring into space, “But he’s a tough kid. He’ll live.”

“You still have to tell me the story behind the three of you,” Steve says casually.

“If you want,” Bucky says. Steve pulls away from Bucky and sits up straight, propping his chin on his hands and staring at Bucky. “I’ll take that as a yes, please,” Bucky says dryly. He adjusts his position on the bed, pulling himself against the headboard. “You know I was in the army and got discharged when I got blown up.” Steve nods. “Well, after I healed up and came back, I moved in with Clint. He had an extra bed and I needed a place to stay. Honestly, he probably saved my life offering that bed to me.” Bucky chuckles ruefully. 

Steve grabs his bad hand and presses a kiss to it, holding it tight. “Only if you’re ready, Buck.”

“‘S fine, Stevie, I woulda told you eventually,” Bucky says, waving him off. “So I was minding my own business one day, moping in the kitchen, and in walks this little redhead. She comes right up to me and says, ‘You look like you could use a good fucking.’” Steve snorts. “Yeah, that was my reaction too,” Bucky says. “Clint was in his room and I hadn’t met Natasha before, so I shrugged and said why not. We fucked, and for the first time since I got back, I actually felt good about myself.” He shakes his head. “Well, that didn’t last long.”

“Did Clint find out?”

“Clint orchestrated the damn thing. I come out of my room, pleased as punch, and Clint’s drinking his coffee in the kitchen like an asshole, and he says ‘Did you have a fun time with my girlfriend?’” Steve gasps. “Yeah. I apologized and basically begged him not to hate me, and then the fucker tells me that it’s okay, he was screwing with me. Then Natasha comes out of my room in one of my shirts, kisses me and then Clint on the mouth, and tells me that they have a special relationship.”

“She should have told you before you two slept together,” Steve says disapprovingly.

“Yeah, no argument there,” Bucky says. “Anyway, they explained, I freaked out a little, but the next time Natasha came over, they invited me to join them. I said yes. We had a casual arrangement for about a year and a half before they asked me to join them on a more permanent basis. I wasn’t ready for a relationship so I said no. They respected that, and I respected it when they said they couldn’t keep sleeping with me if I wasn’t an equal part of their relationship.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve offers.

“Don’t be,” Bucky smiles at him. “They helped me get my confidence back. Honestly, if they hadn’t asked me to join them in the first place, I very much doubt I would have had the courage to come over to your place that first time.”

“Well, then I guess I should thank them,” Steve says. He leans up and presses a soft kiss to Bucky’s lips. “‘M exhausted, you wanna sleep?”

“Yeah, ‘m pretty tired too,” Bucky says. He wiggles his eyebrows. “Wonder why.”

Steve snorts. “Fucking the shit out of someone takes just as much energy as having the shit fucked out of you,” he says primly. He gets out of bed and turns off the light, then climbs back in and snuggles up to Bucky’s side. “Night, Bucky,” he says, eyes already closing.

“Night, Stevie,” he hears in response. He’s already half-asleep, so he barely feels the light press of a kiss on his forehead. A soft smile comes to his face and he drifts off to sleep, warm and safe in Bucky’s arms.

~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think in the comments below!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve and Bucky get coffee, phone calls are made, and things are said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **candycanedarcy:** CAN NO ONE GET STEVES COFFEE ORDER RIGHT?! C'MON GUYS!
> 
>  **Astaraiche:** There is nothing quite like a wrong coffee order to change the tides of the world.

~~~~~~

**Chapter Five - Bucky**

“Gluten, give it!” Steve laughs as Gluten play-growls at Bucky, bouncing around the living room holding Snafu’s squeaky toy in his mouth. “C’mon, Glu, you’re being mean!” Bucky lunges for the toy, falling flat on his face as Gluten jumps backwards. Steve laughs harder.

“Barnes, you might as well give it up,” he calls, “Once Gluten’s got his teeth into a toy, he ain’t givin’ it up anytime soon.”

“Well, we have that in common,” Bucky growls. He makes another lunge for the toy, wrapping his arms around Gluten’s neck and shaking carefully. Gluten growls at him and snaps his teeth, but in the process he drops the toy. “Victory!” Bucky crows, holding the toy above his head triumphantly.

“Congrats, Buck,” Steve says dryly, “You got a toy from a dog.”

“I won, Stevie,” Bucky grins. He drops to his knees in front of Steve and grins up at him. “That means you gotta gimme a kiss.”

“Oh, is that what victory means nowadays?” Steve asks, laughing. “I guess you’ve earned a kiss,” Steve rolls his eyes and leans forward. Bucky closes his eyes and puckers his lips dramatically.

Instead of feeling Steve’s lips on his, Bucky feels them on his forehead. “Cheater,” Bucky pouts, opening his eyes. “A _real_ kiss, Stevie.”

“Did I suddenly become a figment of your imagination, Barnes?” Steve asks, raising an eyebrow. “Am I suddenly a mermaid or a unicorn? That was a real kiss, you just need to be more specific.”

“Specific shmecific,” Bucky grumbles. He idly scratches at his stomach, smirking when Steve’s eyes follow the movement of his muscles beneath his hand. Snafu yips at Bucky and paws at his leg, and he absently realizes that he’s still holding her toy. Crouching down, he gives it to her and coos, “There you go, baby girl, that better? I got your toy back from the mean puppy.”

Steve snorts. “Glu ain’t exactly a puppy, Bucko.”

Bucky looks at him seriously. “All dogs are puppies, Steven, no matter their size or age.” Snafu yips in agreement. “See? Snafu agrees, so it is law.”  Bucky suddenly finds himself face-down on the floor, breathing in the carpet with a weight on his back. “Mmf?”

“Gluten, off.” Bucky hears Steve order the massive dog off of him, but Gluten stubbornly stays put. Gluten boofs at Steve. “I think he’s mad at you, Buck,” Steve says, and Bucky can hear him laughing, the little shit.

“Mmmmph,” Bucky says emphatically. 

“That didn’t sound like an apology,” Steve says, and Gluten whines in agreement. 

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Mmmf mmm, mmm.” Gluten jumps off of him and Bucky wheezes, rolling over onto his back and staring at the ceiling. “Fuck, that’s a heavy ass dog. How on earth do you keep him from dragging you along behind him on walks?” Bucky asks in disbelief. 

“He’s well-trained,” Steve says, shrugging. 

Bucky laughs. “Yeah, well you’re pretty good at training stubborn creatures.”

“Trained you, didn’t I?” Steve says with a smirk. Bucky growls at him playfully and makes to lunge at him, when he’s suddenly bowled over by Gluten again. The two of them play-wrestle on the carpet for a few minutes, but eventually Gluten comes out on top - literally. He stands on Bucky’s back, panting happily. 

“We should take them for a walk,” Bucky suggests once Gluten steps off of him, “They seem to have a bit of pent up energy.”

“Yeah, alright,” Steve nods. Bucky pulls on his shirt and grabs Snafu’s leash, whistling through his teeth and attaching it to her collar when she comes bounding over to him. Steve does the same with Gluten, and the two men and their dogs leave Steve’s apartment. 

Bucky so badly wants to take Steve’s hand in his, but that’s veering towards relationship territory, and since they’re not in one of those... Bucky keeps his hands to himself. They wander around, not sticking to any set route before coming upon a cafe. “You want some coffee? My treat,” Bucky says, and Steve nods. He goes inside and orders them coffee, making sure to get Steve’s made with soy-free milk. 

“Thanks, Bucky,” Steve says. He takes a sip of his coffee and sighs happily. “This is real good.” 

“Happy to treat,” Bucky says, and he makes it a few more steps before he realizes that Steve’s not beside him anymore. Turning around, he sees Steve staring at his cup. 

“Buck, did you get almond milk in this?” Steve asks strangely. 

“Is almond milk soy-free? Why, are you alright?” Bucky walks back towards Steve, closing the distance between them in four steps. 

“You need to call an ambulance,” Steve says, “Because I’m having trouble breathing and I don’t have my EpiPen with me.”

Bucky stands in shock for half a second and then he whips out his phone and dials emergency services. He guides Steve over to a bench and sits him down. “Yeah, I need an ambulance like _right_ now. My friend is having an allergic reaction and he didn’t bring his EpiPen.” He gives his location to the dispatcher and luckily, there’s an ambulance in the area. 

Steve is wheezing beside him, and Bucky’s panicking. “Just keep breathing Steve, okay? The ambulance is almost here!” The ambulance pulls up beside them and Bucky waves them over, grabbing Gluten’s leash and backing away to give them room. 

They jab something into Steve’s leg and bundle him into the ambulance quickly, but when Bucky tries to get in with him, the EMT holds up a hand and says, “Sorry, we can’t allow animals in here.”

“He’s a service dog,” Bucky says. The EMT waves him on and they head off to the hospital. Bucky pulls out his phone and texts the group chat with Natalia, Clint, Sam, Pepper, and Tony to tell them what happened. A tug on his sleeve draws his attention, and he looks up to find Steve trying to say something. “No, Stevie, keep the oxygen mask on,” Bucky says, “I’ve texted everybody to tell them what happened, do you want me to text your mom too?”

Steve nods, and Bucky takes Steve’s phone from his pocket, unlocking it and scrolling through his contacts until he finds Sarah Rogers. He hits call and puts the phone to his ear. 

“Steve, darling,” Sarah says, her voice soft.

“Hi, Mrs. Rogers,” Bucky says.

“Who is this? Where’s Steve?” 

“My name’s Bucky, I’m a friend of your son’s. He’s alright, but he had an allergic reaction and we’re in an ambulance now going to the hospital. He wanted me to call you to let you know.” Bucky can hear Sarah’s sigh of relief over the phone, and when she speaks again, her voice is a little shaky. 

“Can I speak to him?”

“He can’t really talk right now and he’s kind of out of it,” Bucky says apologetically. “We’re going to St. Joe’s if you wanted to see him.”

“I can’t come see him, I’m working a double today.” She sighs again. “You sound like a decent young man, Bucky, would you mind staying with Steve until he can go home?”

“I can do that,” Bucky says. The ambulance pulls up to the hospital and Bucky gets out of the vehicle, pulling Gluten and Snafu along behind him. “We’re at the hospital now, so I have to go. I’ll keep you updated on Steve’s condition.”

“Thank you,” Ms. Rogers says, “Bye now.”

Bucky says bye and hangs up, following Steve’s gurney-thing into the hospital. Gluten and Snafu stick close to him, and Bucky glares at anyone who looks like they’re going to make a comment. The nurses kick him out while they treat Steve, and by the time he gets back into Steve’s room, Steve is almost asleep.

“Thanks for not letting me die,” he says sleepily, eyes drifting closed. 

“Anytime,” Bucky snorts. “I’ll be here when you wake up, and so will Gluten, alright?” Steve makes some sort of noise and falls asleep, his mouth falling open in a little snore. Bucky slumps into a chair and closes his eyes, trying to regain control over his racing heart. Hearing the tone in Steve’s voice when he told Bucky to call an ambulance is not something Bucky _ever_ wants to go through again.

The door to Steve’s room opens and Bucky jerks upright, relaxing when he sees Sam and Clint at the door. “Hey, how is he?” Sam says quietly, coming to stand at the end of Steve’s bed. 

“Had an allergic reaction to some coffee earlier,” Bucky says, equally as soft. “He’s going to be okay, but it was pretty scary.”

“Yeah, I’ve had to do it once or twice,” Sam says. Clint puts his hand on Bucky’s shoulder and suddenly Bucky feels like he’s going to cry. The warmth of Clint’s hand and the soft sound of Sam’s voice make it all the more real and he slumps forward, burying his face in his hands. 

“I - _We_ almost lost him,” he says, hoping they didn’t notice his slip up. He doesn’t see them exchange a look above his head.

“Nah,” Sam says easily, sitting down in the chair next to Bucky, “You think Steve Rogers is gonna let a little thing like an allergic reaction kill him?”

“Steve’s only gonna leave this earth when  _he_ wants to leave it,” Clint says, and Bucky looks up just in time to see his hand drifting across Sam’s shoulders. 

He smirks. “Yeah, you’re right,” he says, “And it looks like Steve finally knocked some sense into you, hmm, Wilson?”

“More like me and Tasha fucked some sense into him,” Clint jeers, and Sam sputters. 

Bucky snorts. “Well, it worked with me,” he says, and Clint laughs and high-fives him. 

Sam groans. “Why am I friends with you two knuckleheads again?”

“Blame Steve,” they say in unison, and then they dissolve into giggles. Sam rolls his eyes at them, but he’s smiling fondly so Bucky’s going to call it a win. 

“Believe me, I plan to have some words with that man when he wakes up,” Sam says, looking at Steve. “Idiot needs to start carrying his EpiPen around.”

“Yeah, I’m going to be talking to him about that too,” Bucky grumbles, but he’s pretty sure that his idea of talking to Steve and Sam’s idea of talking to Steve are _extremely_ different. His idea involves more dicks, for example.

“Why can’t you just admit you’re in love with him?” Clint says in exasperation, and Sam smacks him upside the head. “Ow!”

“Moron,” Sam says, shaking his head. “He’s not wrong, though.”

Bucky shrugs. Leaning down to scratch Snafu’s head, he says, “I am in love with him.” That’s the first time he’s said the words out loud - hell, that’s the first time he’s even acknowledged his feelings, and it gives him a little thrill. “But that’s not what he wants, and I’m going to respect that.” Clint smacks him on the back of his head. “Ow, what the fuck!”

“You’re an idiot,” Clint informs him, “And you deserved that. Steve is ass-over-teakettle in love with you, and you with him, and both of you are just too damn stubborn to see it.”

“I can’t see what’s not there,” Bucky says mulishly, and this time it’s Sam who smacks him. “Ow! What is it with you two and hitting me?!”

“We do it out of love,” Sam says. “Steve’s been telling me about his feelings for you since the two of you started fucking, alright? His reasoning for not saying anything is the same as yours - _stupid_ , and I am sick and tired of you two dancing around each other. This is not going to end well if you keep doing it, so tell him. How. You feel.” He glares at Bucky.

Bucky blinks. Steve can’t possibly feel the same way. Right? He just wanted friends with benefits, right? But now that Bucky’s thinking of it, Steve _did_ seem kind of upset when Bucky offered no-strings sex. And it _was_ Bucky that offered, not Steve.

“Seriously, Bucky,” Clint says gently, “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“He could laugh at me because he doesn’t actually return my feelings and kick me out of his life, and you guys would have to choose sides in the divorce and it fucks over our entire friend group and it would all be my fault because I couldn’t keep my feelings in my pants?” Bucky says, keeping his eyes on Steve’s chest.

“Wow, way to look on the bright side there,” Sam says dryly. “Well, if that happens, I hope you know I’ll be taking his side.”

“Rude!” Clint gasps. “You _know_ I’d take Bucky’s side - Oh! This is totally leading towards angsty rough sex, right Sam? Right?”

Bucky laughs as he watches them bicker and threads his fingers through Steve’s limp hand, squeezing gently. “Come back to me, Stevie,” he says quietly.

 

~~~~~~

~~~~~~

It’s three hours later and Bucky is nearly falling asleep in his chair when Steve’s grip on his hand tightens. “Hey, Buck,” Steve says hoarsely, and Bucky’s head snaps up and meets Steve’s gaze.

“Hey, you’re awake,” Bucky says softly, smiling.

“Of course,” Steve scoffs, “It’s not going to be _almond milk_ that takes me out, c’mon.” Bucky laughs and presses a kiss to the top of Steve’s hand. “Anyone else here?” Steve asks.

“Sam and Clint were here just after you got brought in, but that was a few hours ago. They went home a while ago and took the dogs with them. Your mom’s working a double so she probably won’t be here, and Nat, Tony, and Pepper said they would come by when you were awake.” Bucky keeps his voice low, scooting a little closer to Steve’s bed in his (uncomfortable) chair.

“They really don’t have to come see me, I’m fine,” Steve protests.

Bucky shakes his head. “Nope, you’re not gettin’ out of this one. Sam’s already going to yell at you for not bringing your EpiPen, and I think Nat and Pepper are going to join in.” Bucky smirks at Steve’s groan. “I am also going to _talk_ to you about not bringing it along, but our conversation will involve less of you talking and more of you begging, but we’ll get to that.”

Steve swallows audibly and Bucky grins, leaning back in his chair. He opens his mouth to say something but the door to his room opens and a nurse walks in. “Oh good, you’re awake,” she says brightly. “I’ll get the doctor.”

While the doctor’s talking to Steve, Bucky pulls out his phone and sends a message to the group chat, letting them all know that Steve’s alive. Sam and Tony respond with a crying gif, Natalia and Clint just send an eye roll emoji or two, and Pepper is the only one to respond with a genuine ‘good, I’m glad he’s okay’. “Our friends wish you well,” Bucky says, showing his phone to Steve after the doctor leaves.

“They can all fuck off, except for Pepper,” Steve grumbles after reading the messages. Bucky dutifully texts that to the chat and shuts off his phone to protect against the barrage of replies, and then he puts it in his pocket and just... _Looks_ at Steve. Lets himself _breathe_ , now that he knows Steve is going to be okay. “Hey, you alright?” Steve asks, and Bucky realizes that he’s clutching Steve’s hand so hard it’s nearly white.

“I just... That really scared me, Stevie,” Bucky says quietly. “I know you can take care of yourself and I knew that you’d be fine, I just... I was worried.”

“I know, Buck,” Steve says gently, “And I’m sorry I made you feel like that. But I’m okay now, so there’s nothing to worry about, yeah?”

Bucky nods, tipping his head back onto the chair and closing his eyes. “It was terrifying, seeing the man I love struggling to breathe.” Steve goes deathly still, and his heart monitor spikes. Bucky blinks open an eye to see Steve staring at him and - Oh. _Oh._ Bucky just said that, didn’t he. “Well, there goes my carefully thought out plan on how to break my feelings to you,” Bucky says, trying for light-hearted and failing. Miserably.

“The _who_ you _what_ now?” Steve says, eyes wide.

Bucky winces. “The man I love?” He says again, watching Steve’s reaction carefully. Steve’s reaction is to gape at him like a fish. “Steve?”

“How dare you spring that on me in the hospital.” Steve’s voice is flat. Bucky winces and tries to extract his hand from Steve’s but Steve just holds on tighter. “You’re really gonna tell me you love me when I’m in a _fucking_ hospital bed and can’t _do_ anything about it?”

“What would you do?” Bucky asks cautiously.

“Kiss the life out of you, for one,” Steve grumbles. Bucky starts to feel a swell of relief. “Second, I would tell you that I love you too, you jackass, and thirdly, I would tell you to _never_ tell me something that important when I’m in the _fucking hospital_ ever again.” 

“Did you just -”

“Yes, you absolute fuckwit, I just said I love you too.” Steve grins at him and Bucky laughs shakily, pushing himself into Steve’s space and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Steve pouts as he pulls away. “That’s all I get? Jeesh, tough crowd,” he grumbles.

“Doll, what I plan to do to you is best done while you’re not hooked up to a heart monitor or in a room where anyone can walk in at any time,” Bucky says, raising an eyebrow. He’s still smiling. He should stop smiling, right? He can’t stop smiling. 

 _Steve loves him too!_ Bucky’s entire being is just humming with happiness, and he probably looks like a moron with the way he’s smiling, but he can’t bring himself to care because _Steve loves him_!

“Promises, promises,” Steve says, and he’s got a huge grin on his face too. 

“So, what are we then?” Bucky asks, rubbing his thumb along Steve’s knuckles. “Lovers? Partners? Significant others?”

Steve scrunches up his nose. “Those are all dumb.” His voice goes shy all of a sudden. “We could try... boyfriends?”

Bucky considers it for a second. “I could live with that,” he says.

“Boyfriends it is,” Steve says, and he’s grinning and Bucky’s never seen anything more beautiful in his life - and he can tell Steve that now, so he does.

“You’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” he says, and Steve goes pink - and now _that’s_ the prettiest thing Bucky’s ever seen in his life now, and he resolves to make Steve go pink at least once a day for the rest of their lives. And isn’t _that_ a thought.

“Shut up,” Steve grumbles, but he’s got a pleased smile on his face so Bucky figures he can’t be too mad about it.

“Oh fuck,” Bucky realizes suddenly.

“What?”

“Our friends are _never_ going to let us live this down,” he groans.

Steve’s face falls, and then brightens again. “It’s okay. Whenever they start teasing us, we’ll just make out until they leave us alone.”

“That. I like that.” Bucky points at him and nods furiously, making Steve laugh. “That is a good plan.” Steve opens his mouth to say something, but a yawn comes out instead and he covers his mouth, blushing again. “You should rest,” Bucky says gently.

“Is this what I have to look forward to now?” Steve asks as Bucky pulls up the shitty hospital blankets. “You fussing over me whenever I get sick?”

“Let me enjoy it, I’m your boyfriend now,” Bucky says, a little thrill going through him at the word ‘boyfriend’. His cheeks heat up when Steve grins at him.

“Aw, Bucky’s all blushy,” Steve coos, laughing.

“Shut up,” Bucky grumbles, cheeks heating further and making Steve laugh harder.

“Why don’t you make me?” Steve challenges.

“Not til you’re out of here, Stevie,” Bucky says, “Wouldn’t want the nurses gettin’ worried about you. But believe me, I got _plans_.” He puts special emphasis on ‘plans’ and Steve gulps, eyes going wide. Bucky grins and leans over him, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “You get some rest now, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Okay, Bucky,” Steve yawns, eyes drooping. “Hey, Buck?”

“Yeah, Stevie, what’s up?”

“Love you,” Steve says, smiling sleepily, and then he’s out like a light. 

Bucky grins at him and brushes a stray strand of hair away from his forehead. “Love you too, doll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think in the comments below!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which money exchanges hands, there are contenders for the throne, and we meet Sarah Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **candycanedarcy:** Y'ALL IT'S MEET THE PARENTS TIME!!!!!!
> 
>  **Astaraiche:** Prepare yourselves for even more fluff and tooth-rotting displays of affection!

~~~~~~

**Chapter Six - Steve**

“I said I was _fine_ , Bucky!” Steve says irritably. “I don’t need you babying me.”

“I’ll baby you if I want to, Stevie,” Bucky says stubbornly, following Steve into his bedroom. “I’m your boyfriend now, I can do that.” A little shiver goes through Steve when Bucky calls them boyfriends, and he can practically _feel_ Bucky’s smirk from across the room. 

“Shut up,” he grumbles, “Like you’re any different.”

“Never said I was,” Bucky says simply, and he wraps his arms around Steve’s stomach. Steve turns in his grip and tucks his nose into Bucky’s chest, breathing in the scent that’s uniquely Bucky. They sway in silence for a while, the only sound being the sound of their breathing. The tranquil moment is abruptly interrupted when the doorbell rings and Gluten and Snafu are barking at it, their barks ringing through the apartment.

“Well, there goes our quiet day,” Steve grumbles, pulling away from Bucky. 

“Are you expecting anyone?” Bucky asks.

Steve shrugs and walks out of his room towards the front door. “Not really. Sam said he might come over, which means he’s bringing Clint and Nat, and Pepper said she might drop by with Tony, so it’s either one of them or all of them.” Steve opens the door and - It’s all of them. 

“Rogers, good to see you didn’t die,” Tony says, pushing his way into Steve’s apartment. 

“Tony, tactful as always,” Steve says dryly. He hugs Pepper as she comes inside.”Good to see you, Pepper.”

“You too, Steve,” she says, tilting his face to the side. “You look pale.”

Steve snorts. “That’s because Bucky has turned into a caveman and won’t let me outside.”

“Well, someone has to keep the world safe from you,” Sam jokes, walking inside hand-in-hand with Clint and Natasha. 

Steve rolls his eyes and lets Sam pull him into a hug. “Don’t do that again, you understand?” Sam murmurs. 

“Yes, _mom_ ,” Steve says, but Sam pulls away and stares at him until Steve rolls his eyes. “Alright, fine. I’ll be more careful. Jeesh, no wonder you and Bucky get along so well.”

“Nah, we just pretend we get along, for your sake,” Sam winks. 

“It’s good that you’re alright, Steve,” Natasha says, kissing his cheek. “I would hate to have to pick up his pieces if something happened to you.”

“You and me both,” Steve says quietly. 

Clint is the last one to greet him, and Steve would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. “You’re a fuckin’ idiot, you know that?” Clint says, and he pulls Steve into a bruising hug, releasing him almost immediately. “Don’t do that again, you fucker.” He punches Steve on the shoulder and walks into the kitchen.

Steve rolls his eyes and takes a step towards the kitchen, only to be yanked into Bucky’s arms. “They care about you, is all,” he says into Steve’s ear.

“I know,” Steve says softly, “But I can take care of myself.”

“And they know that, they’re just worried. It was terrifying seeing you like that, Stevie.” Bucky’s arms tighten around Steve’s middle and he relaxes into his hold.

“I know, and I really am sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, it wasn’t your fault. It was the damn barista’s fault,” Bucky says. “You just need to get better about carrying your EpiPen.”

Steve sighs. “You’re going to triple-check that I have it whenever we leave either of our apartments, aren’t you.”

“Without a doubt,” Bucky promises, and Steve snorts. “Now c’mon, you’ve got guests.”

“Pains in the ass is what they are,” Steve grumbles, but he lets Bucky drag him into the kitchen where everyone is waiting. 

“Steve Steve _Steeeeve_ ,” Tony says excitedly, bouncing on his heels. “I discovered something -”

“He was snooping, and he found them,” Pepper interrupts.

“Snooping, discovering, potato tomato,” Tony says, waving his hands dismissively. “I _found_ what look to be Sarah Rogers’ famous triple-chocolate-and-caramel cookies and I was _wondering_ if they were for general consumption or if she made them special for you after your whole brush with death thing.”

Bucky growls from behind Steve, and Steve elbows him in the stomach. “She made them for me,” he says, just to see Tony’s face fall. “But,” he continues, and Tony lights up again. “I could maybe be persuaded to share _one_ with you.”

“Name your price,” Tony says. 

“Admit that I was right,” Steve says immediately.

“Right about what?”

“Admit that I was right about Pepper,” Steve says slyly. 

Tony turns bright red and he glares at Steve. “You promised to never bring that up.”

Steve shrugs. “No, I said that I would leave it alone at the time. Do you want the cookies or not?”

“Now I’m curious,” Pepper says, crossing her arms and fixing her gaze on Tony. He squirms under her attention. 

He mumbles something and Steve raises an eyebrow, thoroughly enjoying himself. “What was that? Didn’t quite catch it.”

“Alright, fine!” Tony says loudly. “You were right.”

“About what?”

“You were right about Pepper being the love of my life,” Tony says, and Steve didn’t know it was possible for a human to turn that red. Bucky shakes with silent laughter behind Steve, and he’s not the only one. Clint and Sam are both struggling to contain their laughter, and Clint actually resorts to burying his face in Natasha’s shoulder - and Natasha, of course, is perfectly composed, as always. The only hint that she finds this as amusing as the rest of them is the small glint of mirth in her eyes.

“Well, I’m glad to hear you say it, Tony,” Steve says smugly. “Have a cookie.”

Tony grumbles and crosses his arms and generally looks upset about it, but he takes a cookie. “This is the best thing I’ve ever tasted,” he says angrily through a mouthful of crumbs.

“You’re sweet, Tony,” Pepper says softly, and she kisses him on the cheek. Tony turns redder, making Clint and Sam laugh harder. 

“Everyone else can have a cookie,” Steve says, “Free of charge.” Sam whoops loudly and grabs two, handing one to Natasha and stuffing the other one in his mouth whole.

“That hurts, Rogers,” Tony says, putting his hand over his heart. “Right in the heart.”

Steve rolls his eyes and drags Bucky into his living room, everyone else following behind them. “You’ll get over it,” he says, pushing Bucky down onto the couch and curling up next to him. Bucky wraps an arm around him and presses a kiss to the top of his head - Steve thoroughly enjoys the confused looks their friends are giving them.

“Did we miss something?” Sam asks. 

“Or are you two still denying that ‘it’s not like that’ between you two?” Natasha says, raising an eyebrow.

“Because clearly,” Clint says, gesturing between the two of them, “It be like that.”

“Yeah, we’re dating now,” Bucky says bluntly, “Boyfriends or whatever. Don’t make a big deal of it.” His hand tightens on Steve’s shoulder, like he’s worried their friends will do exactly that.

“Fucking finally,” Sam says, throwing his hands in the air. 

“How did it happen?” asks Clint.

“Congratulations, you two,” Pepper says warmly. Tony keeps eating his cookie.

“Thank you, Pepper,” Bucky says pointedly. “When Steve went to the hospital, I realized that I had come too close to losing him, and I didn’t want that to happen without telling him how I felt.”

“So, he blurted it out like a moron,” Steve says, smirking, “Made me so mad because I couldn’t even _do_ anything about it.” 

“Goddammit,” Sam grumbles, and he pulls out his wallet and hands Natasha ten bucks. Clint, Tony and Pepper do the same, and Natasha grins smugly.

“Uh, what just happened?” Bucky asks.

“We made a bet on when you would acknowledge your feelings,” Clint says bluntly. “Nat won. She said it would happen while Steve was in the hospital after an allergic reaction. I said after that, Sam said that you would have a misunderstanding and not talk for a week and _then_ you would tell each other how you felt, Pepper had more faith in you guys and said that it would be a sweet moment while you were walking your dogs, and Tony... Well, Tony -”

“Tony’s guess will not be mentioned, on account of he wants to keep his genitals attached,” Tony interrupts frantically.

“Tony said you’d figure it out after he locked you in a room together and sprayed you with water every time you refused to talk about it,” Natasha says, unrepentant.

“Our friends are assholes,” Steve complains. 

“Yeah, but they weren’t wrong,” Bucky agrees, and then he leans down and kisses Steve sweetly, much to the disgust of their gagging friends. 

“Boo!” Sam cries, and Clint throws a pillow at them.

“Hush,” Pepper says, “I think it’s rather sweet.” Tony promptly shoves himself under her arm and bats his eyelashes at her, making the rest of the room break out into laughter. 

“Yeah, yeah, they’re futzin’ adorable,” Clint grumbles, although his grumpy face eases considerably when Sam and Natasha kiss him on opposite cheeks.

“Damn straight,” Steve sniffs.

“You are not!” Tony cries in outrage, and they all start laughing again. Clint pokes fun at Tony and the conversation turns into an insult fight between Tony and Clint.

“I’m glad they know,” Bucky murmurs into Steve’s hair quietly.

“Me too,” Steve says, tilting his head up to meet Bucky’s eyes, “I’m glad they’re okay with it.” Bucky kisses him again - and this time, he doesn’t catch the pillow that Clint throws at him. 

“Oy!” Bucky shouts, lunging at Clint. “You’ll pay for that!”

~~~~~~

Steve fiddles with Gluten’s leash, twirling the edge around his wrist. “Hey.” Bucky tilts his chin up and presses a kiss to his mouth. “You’ll be fine, they’re gonna love you.”

“Yeah, but what if they don’t?” Steve says nervously.

“They will,” Bucky reassures him, squeezing his hand. Steve’s nerves calm slightly and he nods at Bucky.

Bucky rings the doorbell and the door flies open. “Bunky!” A young woman squeals, pulling Bucky into a hug. “It’s been so long!”

“Yeah, Becca, it has,” Bucky laughs. He tugs Steve forwards and says, “This is Steve, my boyfriend.”

“Hi,” Steve says, and he offers her his hand.

She clucks her tongue and grabs it, pulling him into a hug as well. “None of that here, Steve! We’re a hugging family!”

“Okay,” Steve says into her shoulder, and he tentatively wraps his arms around her waist and squeezes gently. 

“It’s so nice to finally meet you! Bucky’s been telling us about you for weeks now!” She says, grinning at him. “I’m Rebecca, but you can call me Becca. Second in line to the Barnes throne.”

“Who’s at the door?” Another voice shouts as Becca ushers them inside.

“Bunky and his boyfriend!” Becca shouts, and a shriek from inside the kitchen has Steve wincing. 

“I wanna meet him, I wanna meet him!” A second voice yells, and Steve takes an involuntary step back as two more brunettes come hurtling out of the kitchen and skid to a stop in front of him. 

“I’m Jess, third in line to the Barnes throne,” the one on the left says, smiling.

“I’m Elizabeth, fourth in line to the Barnes throne,” the one on the right says, “So I’ll have to kill these three if I ever want a shot at it.”

“Like you could, Lizzie,” Bucky scoffs, and he scoops the two new women into his arms. 

“Let us go, Bucky!” Lizzie complains. “I wanna see the dogs!” Gluten’s hiding behind Steve’s legs, and he hands his leash over to Bucky so he can take off his shoes.

“C’mon,” Becca says, pulling Steve towards the kitchen, “Our parents want to meet you.”

“Shouldn’t we wait for Bucky?” Steve asks, looking behind them to see Bucky being fawned over by his sisters. Jess catches his eye and winks at him, and just like that Steve knows that they planned this. 

“Nah, they’re not so bad,” Becca says. “They’re gonna love you, Steve, don’t worry.”

“Somehow I’m still worrying,” Steve mutters. Becca drags him into the kitchen and pushes him into a chair. There’s an older woman who must be Winifred Barnes bustling around the kitchen, and a middle-aged man (probably George Barnes?) sits at the table, reading a newspaper.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Becca says, and with a final grin at Steve, she bounces out of the kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Barnes act like Steve isn’t even there - which would usually be offensive, but Sarah Rogers didn’t raise a fool. She did the same thing the first time Steve brought someone home - started baking something (cookies, usually) and only spoke to whoever it was once the cookies were in the oven. 

It’s soothing, actually, to watch Mrs. Barnes move around the kitchen. The only sounds are the slight whistle of Steve’s breath, the rustling of Mr. Barnes’ newspaper, and the low murmur of Mrs. Barnes’ voice as she mutters to herself about whatever it is that she’s making. It smells delicious, whatever it is. 

Luckily, Steve’s used to having to stay still and silent for long periods of time. Being sick a lot as a kid has its perks, apparently. After about ten minutes, during which Bucky doesn’t appear (Steve’s not mad, he’s pretty sure Bucky knew about this beforehand), Mrs. Barnes dusts off her hands and says, “You know, I think you’re the first person James has brought home that has actually sat there, silent, the whole time.”

“It’s impolite to interrupt someone while they’re baking,” Steve says politely.

“Damn straight,” Mr. Barnes says, folding his newspaper.

“Steve Rogers,” Steve says, and he holds out his hand to Mrs. Barnes. 

“Winifred Barnes, but you can call me Ma Barnes or Winnie,” she says, and she shakes his hand once and then pulls him in for a hug. 

“I can see where Bucky gets his good looks from,” Steve says, grinning. 

She fans herself, cheeks pink, and says, “Oh, I like this one.”

“And what would you say James gets from me?” Mr. Barnes asks, eyebrow raised.

“His jawline,” Steve says, and he winks. For a second, he thinks he may have gone too far, but then Mr. Barnes grins at him. 

“This one’s a charmer, Winnie,” he says, shaking Steve’s hand. “George Barnes. I’ll have to watch him around you.”

“I would never try anything, sir,” Steve says, eyes wide and innocent, “Besides the fact that as gorgeous as she is, Winifred is still a she, and besides, I could never treat her as well as you do, no doubt.”

George grins. “James never mentioned you were smart, too.”

“Dad!” Bucky’s head pops around the corner, cheeks flushed. “Don’t tell him that!” He comes into the kitchen and wraps his arms around Steve’s torso and puts his chin on Steve’s shoulder. “You’ll run him off!”

“If anyone’s going to run me off, Barnes,” Steve sniffs, “It’s you. When was the last time you showered?” Bucky gasps, offended, and Steve snickers. 

“You would know, Steve,” Bucky says, smirking, “You were there - mmph!” Steve slaps a hand over his mouth, cheeks burning. 

“Watch it, boy,” he scolds, “Or no nookie for a week.” From behind him, one of the Barnes sisters makes a whipping noise, and the whole kitchen breaks down laughing.

“He’s got you wrapped around his finger, doesn’t he?” Becca asks Bucky. 

“Yeah,” Bucky sighs, and he presses a quick kiss to Steve’s cheek, “He does.”

“That’s sickeningly adorable,” Jess comments, and Snafu yips in agreement. 

“Your dog is adorable, Steve,” Lizzie says, kneeling in front of Gluten. “What’s his name?”

“That’s Gluten,” Steve says, “You can pet him, he’s a big softie. Watch his front paw, though, he hurt it a while ago and it hasn’t fully healed yet.” All five Barneses kneel in front of Gluten, and before long, he’s on his back getting belly rubs from all of them. 

“Told you they’d like you,” Bucky says into Steve’s ear. Steve elbows him in the stomach. “Ow! What was that for?”

“A little warning would’ve been nice!” Steve hisses quietly.

“That kinda defeats the point!” Bucky argues.

“Still,” Steve grumbles, “You’re lucky it turned out okay.”

“Yeah?” Bucky challenges. “And what if it hadn’t?”

“Then I would’ve followed through on my promise of no nookie for a week,” Steve growls, and he bites Bucky’s arm gently where it’s laying on his shoulder. 

“Punk,” Bucky says affectionately. 

“Jerk.” Steve scoops up Snafu from where she’s dancing around his feet, scratching her behind the ears.

“So, Steve,” Jess says, standing and dusting off her hands, “Tell us about yourself. What do you do for a living?”

“I work at an art gallery downtown most of the week,” Steve says, settling more comfortably into Bucky’s heat behind him, “But when I’m not there, I’m working from home. I do art on commission, so my schedule mostly depends on how many things I have that week.”

“Have you always been into art?” Becca asks, still on the floor with Gluten on her lap.

Steve nods. “I was sick a lot as a kid, and I needed something to keep both me and my ma from going insane from being cooped up all the time, so I started drawing. Things sort of spiralled from there.”

“Favourite medium?” George asks.

“Oil paints, for sure,” Steve says, smiling, “I’ve got a really nice painting of my ma that I did when I was first starting out. It’s one of her favourites, and the way the colours interact on the canvas is just beautiful. My dream is to own my own gallery one day,” He shrugs self-deprecatingly, “But I don’t know if it’ll happen.”

“Shut it,” Bucky murmurs, “You’re amazing.”

“You have to say that, you’re sleeping with me,” Steve says jokingly. Bucky bites down on his shoulder gently and Steve snorts. “Not exactly helpin’ your case, handsome,” he says, patting Bucky on the cheek.

“Not tryin’ to,” Bucky grumbles, but he removes his teeth from Steve’s neck and they both look up to find Bucky’s family staring at them. “What are you all looking at?”

“It’s just...” Lizzie starts.

“We’re glad you’re happy, Bunky,” Becca says, smiling softly.

“It’s been a while since we’ve seen you like this,” Jess smiles at the two of them, “We missed you, is all.”

“It’s good to see a smile on your handsome face again James,” Ma Barnes says, and she pats Bucky on the cheek.”

Bucky looks at George, who just raises an eyebrow and says, “Don’t look at me for more of that sappy garbage, I’m just glad you found a fella who can keep you in line!” It breaks the tension in the room, and Bucky snorts.

“Yeah, thanks Dad,” he says, but he’s grinning and Steve knows how much Bucky’s family’s approval means to him. It means a lot to him as well, if he’s being honest. 

“Dinner!” Ma Barnes says, clapping her hands abruptly. “George, James and Steve, get out of my kitchen! Jess, get the vegetables ready. Lizzie, be a dear and set the table, would you? And Becca -” Becca looks up from the floor, where she’s still sitting with Gluten happily panting away in her lap, and Ma Barnes grins. “Keep that dog away from the scraps.”

“Best. Job. Ever!” Steve hears Becca hiss as Bucky hustles him out of the kitchen, and he snickers.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Bucky asks Steve quietly, settling into a big armchair and pulling Steve onto his lap.

“Nah,” Steve decides, “But we already knew they’d like me. I mean, what’s not to like?” He gestures to himself, making Bucky laugh. 

“Yeah, yeah, we get it, punk,” he says, “You’re amazing."

“Damn right I am,” Steve sniffs. With a wicked grin, he says, “Now there’s just one thing left for us to do.”

“And that would be?” Bucky asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Well,” Steve says, “You have to meet my mom!”

Bucky’s eyes widen and the blood drains from his face. “Fuck.”

~~~~~~

“She’s going to hate me, Steve,” Bucky whines.

“You’re being ridiculous,” Steve says, brushing off his shoulders. “She’ll love you.”

“Steve.” Bucky grabs him by the shoulders and looks right into his eyes. “The last and only time she spoke to me was when you were going to the hospital, and I called her to let her know. She’s not exactly going to associate me with _good_ memories.”

“Then you make new ones,” Steve says firmly. Seeing the expression on Bucky’s face, his own face softens. “Look, I know you’re nervous. You aren’t the first guy I’ve brought home - don’t growl at me, they’re all in the past - but you _are_ the first guy I’ve brought home that I’ve been in love with, okay? And if my ma could tolerate all the assholes I brought home before, then she’s going to do more than tolerate you, she’s going to love you. Okay?”

Bucky takes a deep breath. “Okay,” he says. “Steve?”

“Yeah, Buck.”

“How many assholes were there before me?”

Steve snickers. “None that matter now,” he says, leaning up on his tiptoes and pressing a kiss to Bucky’s lips. “You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Bucky says, and he takes one more deep breath and rolls his shoulders, then nods to Steve. Steve unlocks the door and walks inside, pulling Bucky behind him by the hand. 

“Ma? We’re here!” He shouts, toeing off his shoes and gesturing at Bucky to do the same. 

“In the kitchen!” A feminine voice yells back, and Bucky runs a nervous hand through his hair before letting Steve pull him along towards the kitchen.

“You’ll be fine,” Steve murmurs, and he gives Bucky’s hand one last squeeze before letting go and embracing the woman standing at the stove. “Hey Ma, how you been?”

“Well, I’d be better if my only son called me once in a while,” she says pointedly, hugging him tightly.

“I’ve been busy!” Steve protests, but he deflates at her unimpressed look. “I’ll call more often,” he mumbles, shoulders slumping.

“Mmhmm,” she hums, “Did I raise you in a barn? Introduce me, Steve!”

“Right!” Steve yanks Bucky forwards. “Ma, this is Bucky. Bucky, this is my Ma, Sarah Rogers.”

“It’s lovely to meet you, Ms. Rogers,” Bucky says, holding out his hand. She shakes it firmly and looks him over.

“I assume you’re the one who called me when Steve was going to the hospital?”

“Yes ma’am,” Bucky says, “I’m sorry for scaring you, I just thought you should hear it from someone who knew Steve.”

“Well, you were right,” she says, “It was better that I heard it from someone who I could hear cared about my boy. You can call me Sarah.” Bucky smiles at her softly and she returns it. “So, Bucky. Tell me about yourself.”

“Well, I’ve got three younger sisters, so plenty of practice in keeping out of trouble,” Bucky says, “Born and raised in Brooklyn, I work as a security guard at my friend Natalia’s dance studio, and my favourite kind of pie is cherry.”

“I’ll be sure to remember that,” Sarah says, smiling. “So, what made you realize you loved him?”

“It was just before his birthday, actually,” Bucky says, smiling at the memory. “He called me and told me that his birthday was in two days, and he hadn’t wanted to tell me because he didn’t want to ruin my plans - plans he didn’t even know if I had, by the way. He hadn’t even realized that I was planning on spending the Fourth with him anyway.”

“You never told me that,” Steve says, staring at Bucky.

Bucky shrugs. “You never asked.”

“Well, you seem like you’ve got a good head on your shoulders, Bucky,” Sarah says, “I supposed I can trust you to take care of my boy. Although he’s our boy now, I suppose.”

“I’ll take the best possible care of him, ma’am,” Bucky promises, and it’s a promise he fully intends to keep.

“Well, he is a handful,” Sarah teases.

“Am not!” Steve says, pouting. 

“Stevie, you one hundred percent are more than a handful,” Bucky says solemnly. Steve starts slapping at his arms and Bucky laughs. “Alright, alright, I give! Uncle, uncle!”

“That’s what I thought,” Steve sniffs. 

He turns to look at his ma and Bucky mouths ‘ _Handful’_ at Sarah, who covers up her snort with a cough. Bucky pastes his most innocent look on his face when Steve turns and glares suspiciously at him, winking at Sarah when Steve turns back around. 

~~~~~~

**Bucky**

“Told you she’d like you,” Steve says smugly as they walk back into his apartment.

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky mutters, flopping onto the couch. He lets out an _oof_ as Steve drops on top of him, pushing him into the couch. 

“This couch sure is comfy,” Steve says, wiggling his bony ass around. “I wonder what makes it so comfortable?” Bucky grunts something into the couch, the fabric muffling his voice and making it unintelligible, then shifts his body enough that Steve falls onto the floor. “What was that, Buck?” He asks.

“I said, anything would be comfortable under your bony ass,” Bucky grumbles at him.

“You like my bony ass,” Steve challenges, getting up and sitting back on top of Bucky, straddling his stomach this time.

“I certainly do,” Bucky leers, and his fingers dig into Steve’s rib cage, making Steve laugh. “So, now what?” He asks after Steve slumps over onto his chest.

“What do you mean?” 

“Well,” Bucky says, “We’ve confessed our love for each other, we’ve met each other’s families, all our friends get along - what comes next?”

“Why does something have to come next?” Steve challenges. “Why can’t we just live in the now?”

“Because we’d run out of groceries,” Bucky deadpans.

Steve snorts. “I’m serious, you goof,” he insists, thumping Bucky’s chest lightly. “Why shouldn’t we live in the moment, just be happy with what comes?”

“I never said we shouldn’t,” Bucky says, “I was just wondering what our future looks like.”

“Well, _my_ future looks like movies and ice cream and cuddling with my hunky boyfriend on the couch!” Steve declares, swinging himself off of Bucky and heading into the kitchen. 

Bucky rolls his eyes, smiling a little at Steve’s complete disinterest in planning ahead. Snafu jumps up onto his chest and licks his face, and Bucky has no other choice but to give her all the pets. “We’re going to have to talk about this sometime, Steve!” He says loudly, flopping back onto the couch.

“Sure!” Steve yells back, “But not ‘til after the movie!” Bucky shakes his head, grinning.

“What are we even watching anyway?” He asks as Steve comes walking back - with popcorn! Gluten prances around his feet, watching like a hawk for dropped pieces of popcorn. Steve shoos him away and hands the popcorn to Bucky, leaving him to deal with the two dogs sitting at his feet with big puppy eyes.

“Pick a number between one and twelve,” Steve says, and he walks over to a little chest of drawers. 

“Eight.” While Steve’s back is turned, Bucky tosses a piece of popcorn at the dogs, stifling his chuckles when Glutens snaps it out of the air, making Snafu look at him with an oddly human look of betrayal on her cute little face.

“This one!” Steve shuts his eyes and points at a movie blindly, then manages to shove it into the DVD player without Bucky seeing it.

“Do you even know what we’re watching?” Bucky asks, lifting his arm and letting Steve snuggle in beside him. 

“Not a clue,” Steve says, “But it can’t be too awful with my best guy beside me.”

Despite himself, Bucky’s cheeks heat. “Punk,” he grumbles. 

“Jerk,” Steve snickers. The movie starts to play and the two of them settle into the couch, stuffing popcorn into their mouths. 

About halfway through the movie, Bucky looks at Steve and finds him asleep, mouth hanging open and little snores coming out. Smiling fondly, Bucky turns off the movie and gathers Steve into his arms, then brings him to his bedroom. He lays him down on the bed and pulls the covers over him, then climbs in next to him. He lets out a short, quiet whistle, and Gluten and Snafu jump up onto the bed, walking in circles before Gluten flops down on top of Bucky’s feet, and Snafu buries herself in Gluten’s fur.

Steve becomes an octopus, wrapping himself around Bucky and burrowing into his warmth, making Bucky snicker. “Love you too, Stevie,” he says, and by the time his arm finishes wrapping around Steve’s bony shoulders, his eyes are already drifting shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the epilogue left, y'all!
> 
> Let us know what you think in the comments below!


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Sam, Tony, Pepper, Sarah Rogers, Mrs. Barnes, Mr. Barnes, Jess, Lizzie, Becca, Snafu and Gluten all go to a dog park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **candycanedarcy:** Y'ALL WE MADE IT! We're finally here! The epilogue. _Mother goddamn fucker,_ has it been a fucking ride and a half. I remember signing up for the CapRBB, and I saw Astaraiche's art and I went "Stucky _Dog Park AU???_ Yes the fuck please!!" and, well - things only went up from there. It's been a pleasure to work with her on this project (no matter how many hairs got pulled out because _deadlines_ and _fuck_ and _OH FUCK IT'S DUE TOMORROW_ ) and I'm super excited for y'all to read it! So, without further ado, I present to you: **THE THING!**
> 
>  **Astaraiche:** Behold, more tooth rotting fluff is coming your way!

**~~~~~~**

**Epilogue - Steve**

“Damn it, Bucky, we need to go!” Steve yells, pulling on his shoe.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Bucky shouts back, and he hurries up to Steve. “This okay?” He asks, holding out his arms and spinning.

“You look fine, c’mon! We’re gonna be late!” Steve says, and he grabs Bucky’s arm and pulls him along. Bucky’s got Gluten’s and Snafu’s leashes wrapped around his arm and both dogs are hyper and excitable today.

“Jeez, what’s the rush, Stevie? Got somewhere important to be?” Bucky smirks. 

“I just don’t wanna be late to the party, is all,” Steve mutters. Honestly, he’s nervous. This is the first time he and Bucky are going to a party with all their friends and family since they moved in together a couple months back, and he mostly just wants to show his ma that he’s still alive and they’re still together.

“Hey, it’ll be fine,” Bucky says, entwining their fingers, “I’ve got a good feeling about today.”

“Yeah? Why’s that?” Steve squeezes Bucky’s hand.

“No reason, I just... feel good about today. The sun is shining, the dogs are barking -” Gluten gives a  _ woof _ at that, making them both laugh. “See?” Bucky says, grinning. “Gluten agrees with me.” He promptly trips over Snafu, who was doing her best to wind her leash around his legs.

“Sure, but Snafu doesn’t!” Steve laughs, feeling his nerves fade slightly.

“Traitor,” Bucky grumbles down at the tiny dog. She whines at him and paws at his leg and Bucky groans. “Alright, you’re forgiven. I can’t stay mad at you, baby girl, you know that.” She yips and prances away, tongue lolling out of her mouth merrily.

“I think you just got played,” Steve comments, watching Bucky’s face.

“Never should have taught her how to do the puppy eyes,” Bucky grumbles. 

“Who says it was you who taught her how to do that?” Steve looks away from Bucky to see Clint leaning against a tree, grinning. “Maybe it was me ‘n’ Lucky.”

Bucky snorts. “If Lucky taught her how to do that, wouldn’t that make it puppy  _ eye _ ?”

“You take that back!” Clint punches Bucky on the shoulder and the two of them start bickering, keeping at it the whole way to the dog park. 

“Girls, girls, you’re both pretty!” Steve says loudly, stopping them in their tracks. “But we’re here.”

“I’m prettier, though, right Steve?” Clint says, batting his eyelashes. 

“Absolutely,” Steve deadpans, winking at Bucky when Clint whoops and turns away.

Bucky pulls him into his side, slinging an arm around his shoulders as they walk towards their friends. “I think you’re the prettiest, doll,” he says lowly into Steve’s ear. Steve blushes. 

“Oy! Quit whispering dirty secrets into my boy’s ear!” Sam shouts, playfully pulling Steve away from Bucky and into a hug. “How you been, man?”

“Pretty okay,” Steve shrugs. “More tired than usual, probably because Bucky snores.”

“I do not!” Bucky cries indignantly from where he’s been accosted by Natasha.

“Like a chainsaw,” Steve confides in Sam, and they both start laughing. 

“Seriously, though,” Sam says, “You’re happy?”

“I’m happy, Sam,” Steve says seriously. Because he is. He lives with his amazing boyfriend and their two dogs, he’s  _ this _ close to opening his own art gallery, his family and friends are happy, healthy, and safe - what does he have to not be happy about? “Honest.”

“Well, if that changes, you let me know. I’ve got two world-class badasses on my side now, and I know they’d be happy to beat him up if he hurts you.” Sam’s eyes sparkle as he offers up Natasha and Clint.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Steve says dryly, and then Sam gets pulled away by Clint and Steve finds himself face to face with Tony and Pepper. 

“Spangles!” Tony says gleefully, cradling an entire pitcher of Steve’s ma’s lemonade.

“Just because I was born on the fourth of July doesn’t mean you can call me that,” Steve says, rolling his eyes. 

“But I’m gonna,” Tony says, and then he wanders off, staring at his lemonade pitcher with stars in his eyes. 

“Sorry about that, Steve,” Pepper says, hugging him gently, “He was up all night in his lab last night, and I could only get him to come here by promising him unlimited lemonade and cookies - so he’s hopped up on sugar right now.”

Steve shrugs, smiling. “He wouldn’t be Tony if he wasn’t a little odd.”

“True,” Pepper says, and they stand in comfortable silence for a bit. “You’re happy, Steve? Really?”

“Really,” Steve assures her. “Me an’ Bucky take good care of each other.”

“I’m glad,” she says, smiling, “You two deserve to be happy.” She hugs him tightly, and then rushes off yelling, “No, Tony, that’s not a mechanical tree!” Steve chuckles, shaking his head and keeps walking around, remembering that fateful day Bucky came into his life.

Bucky had knocked his breath away when he looked up at him after checking Snafu over, and Steve blushes thinking about his own response to Bucky’s handsomeness. It still happens sometimes - Bucky will be cooking in their kitchen and Steve will look up and be blown away, just by how gorgeous Bucky is and how lucky Steve is that Bucky chose him.

“Steve, darling!” Steve looks up and sees his ma waving him over. 

“Hi, Ma,” he says, leaning down to kiss her cheek. “Hi, Winnie.”

“Steve!” Winnie says, grinning at him. “How are you?”

“Can’t complain,” Steve says easily, “And you? How’s George doing?” 

“Having the time of his life,” Winnie says, gesturing over to where George is standing at the grill, arguing with Clive, Sarah Rogers’ new beau. Steve wasn’t so sure about him at first - part of him will always want his mom and dad together, but his mom deserves to be happy. And Clive makes her happy. He’s also well aware of what Steve and his assorted friends will do if he ever hurts Sarah. “I swear, that man thrives off of a good argument.”

“Well, don’t most men?” His ma teases, and Steve pretends to be offended.

“Hey! I’m right here!” He says, putting a hand over his heart.

“Steven Grant, don’t you even pretend that you don’t love a good fight!” His ma says sternly, and Steve shrinks beneath her gaze.

“It’s not that I love to fight, Ma, it’s just that -”

“You hate bullies, we know!” Becca plops down beside him, giving him a one-armed hug. “Steve Rogers, standing up for the little guy!” She looks him up and down, smirking, and then, “Well, little- _ er _ guy, anyway.”

“Hey!”

“Aw, don’t worry Steve!” Jess says from where she’s lounging on a lawn chair beside her mother. “There’s enough rage in that little package to make the world go round for years to come!”

“Aw, guys, you’re bein’ mean!” Lizzie says, but she’s smirking and Steve sighs. “Look, he’s gettin’ all flustered! We gotta be careful or his tiny little body might explode!”

“That’s it, I’m outta here!” Steve declares, but he makes no move to get up. “Disrespected in my own dog park! What has the world come to?” The women surrounding him break out into peals of laughter and continue to tease him. He eventually escapes their clutches, only to be snagged by Natasha and Clint, who are sitting curled up in one another on a dangerously sagging lawn chair. 

“Steve,” Natasha says.

“Nat,” Steve responds.

“Donkey!” Clint shouts, the loudness of his voice making both of them flinch. Steve snorts and Natasha laughs, making Clint grin smugly. “You guys were being way too serious,” he says. “It’s a party! Have some fun!”

“You were having plenty of fun when you two and Sam disappeared into the forest earlier for an hour,” Steve says, raising an eyebrow.

Clint shrugs, spreading his arms wide. “The man looks good playing ultimate Frisbee, what can I say?”

“Mmmm,” says Natasha dreamily, “And his arms can do the most  _ wondrous _ things.”

“I don’t need to hear about Sam’s arms, thank you very much,” Steve sniffs primly. “I’ve got my own pair of arms to fantasize about.”

“Oh! Oh! Has he done the thing with his pinkie yet?” Clint asks, nearly bouncing in his seat.

“No,” Steve grumbles, pouting. “I keep asking but he says he’s saving it for a special occasion!”

“What a loser,” Natasha says, and both Clint and Steve nod.

“Yeah, but he’s my loser,” Steve shrugs.

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way!” Bucky interrupts. He grabs Steve’s hand and pulls him along until they’re standing a decent distance away from their gathered family. 

“What’s up, Buck?” Steve asks, because Bucky’s chewing on his lip the way he only does when he’s nervous.

“I just - I wanna -” Bucky stammers.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Steve soothes, taking Bucky’s hand. “I guarantee whatever it is, it’ll probably be a good thing.”

“You promise?” Bucky says wryly, and Steve nods. “Alright then,” Bucky says, and then  _ he gets down on one knee. _

“Bucky -” Steve starts.

“Steve, I love you,” Bucky says simply. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But I have to warn you - if you say yes, you will be stuck with the following people forever. My sisters, who have no sense of boundaries and will more than likely walk in on us fucking, more than once.”

“Boundaries, shmoundaries!” Becca yells, and then she yelps when Winnie smacks her arm.

“A human dumpster fire, who eats pizza off the floor and never has less than five bandages on his body at any given time.”

“I’m a delicate flower,” whines Clint, and Steve snorts.

“A tiny red-headed Russian, who can hold her vodka like nobody’s business and is completely capable of killing you and disposing of your body.” Steve can feel Natasha smirking. “My parents, who mean well but will end up pissing you off. Because they’re parents, it’s what they do.”

“Watch it, boy!” George calls out, and his yelp is nearly identical to Becca’s when Winnie smacks him too.

Steve lets out a short laugh, then looks back at Bucky. Bucky takes a deep breath and keeps going. “And a messed up dude, who loves his dog probably more than is healthy, but will always be there for you when you need him. So, Steve Rogers, you wanna be a part of this wacky, messed up family for the rest of our lives?”

Steve’s brain just kinda... Stops. Logically, he knows what he’s supposed to say. And he knows what he wants to say. But his brain has been disconnected from his body, so he’s sort of just standing there with tears in his eyes, staring at Bucky silently. 

“Steve? I’m gonna need an answer here,” Bucky says, a tiny bit of fear entering his eyes. 

Steve opens his mouth but nothing comes out. And then, “Woof!” Gluten slams into the back of his legs, shoving him forwards until he collides with Bucky and sending them both flying to the ground. Steve ends up on top of Bucky, every inch of their bodies pressed together and when he looks up at Bucky, the only thing he can think of to say is, “Well, looks like my dog was responsible for getting us together this time.”

Confusion covers Bucky’s face and then he looks at the position they’re in, and a hesitant smile crosses his face. “Does that mean...?”

“Of course I’ll marry you, you idiot!” Steve says, crying and laughing and reaching for Bucky so he can kiss him. Bucky sits them up and kisses Steve messily, teeth clacking together as both of them grin into the kiss. Bucky ends the kiss and leans his forehead against Steve’s, their breaths mingling. 

“You scared me, Stevie,” he says, his voice shaky. 

“Sorry,” Steve offers, “Hey, at least Gluten’s brain was working.” Bucky snorts a laugh and takes Steve’s hand. 

“Can I?” He asks, and Steve just nods, watching him slide the ring onto Steve’s finger. Bucky sweeps him into his arms and turns to face the gathered crows. “He said yes!” Bucky crows and the entire group bursts into raucous cheers, clapping and applauding and shouting their congratulations.

“You had us worried there for a minute, pal,” Clint says, slapping Steve on the back.

“My brain turned off,” Steve shrugs, “What can you do?” The two of them are passed around between all their friends, until they end up standing in front of Bucky’s parents and Steve’s ma, holding hands and smiling.

“I’m happy for you,” Sarah says, taking Steve’s face in her hands. 

“Did you know?” Steve asks.

Sarah nods. “He came and asked my permission about a week ago. I knew you would say yes.”

“He makes me happy, Ma,” Steve says softly, pulling her into a hug. “I love him.”

“And he loves you,” she says, giving him a little push towards Bucky. “Go.”

Bucky’s arms wrap around Steve and they sway together amidst the crowd of their friends and family. “Hi,” Bucky says, eyes sparkling.

“Hi,” Steve says. “I guess you’re not my boyfriend anymore, huh?”

“And after all that time spent getting here,” Bucky sighs, shaking his head. 

“Can I tell you something?” Steve asks. 

“Anything,” Bucky vows, “Now and forever.”

Steve pulls Bucky down to his height and whispers in his ear, “I kinda like husband better anyway.” Bucky moves away, grinning.

“Me too,” he says. “Me too.” Steve tilts his head up and Bucky leans down, pressing their lips together gently. They kiss until something rams into the back of Bucky’s legs, nearly knocking them over. 

“Hey, Glu!” Steve coos, dropping to his knees and burying his face in Gluten’s fur. “You did me a real solid back there, buddy. Such a good boy, yes you are!” Gluten barks at him, tail wagging, and licks his face excitedly.

“They’re the real heroes of this relationship,” Bucky declares, scooping Snafu up and holding her in the air. “You’re the reason we got together, aren’t you, princess?”

She yips at him and wiggles, trying to lick his face desperately. Steve laughs, still petting Gluten. “We really do have them to thank,” he says, smiling up at Bucky.

“Yeah,” Bucky agrees. “When Snafu ran away from me that day, I was terrified. She was so small, I thought for sure she would end up getting hit by a car. Then she ran into you - y’know, it took me a good few minutes to get enough courage together to look at you.”

“Really?” Steve says, astonished. “I had the breath knocked out of me when you looked up at me the first time.”

Bucky laughs. “We’re a couple of losers,” he says, shaking his head.

“Yeah,” Steve agrees, “But we’re each  _ other’s _ losers, and that’s what really matters here.”

Bucky opens his mouth to respond, but before he can, a shout catches his attention. “Oy! Barnes! I got a bone to pick with you!” Both Steve and Bucky look up to see Clint striding towards them. 

“What’s up, Clint?” Bucky asks cautiously. 

“Human dumpster fire?” Clint shouts. “Really!” Steve snorts.

“Was I wrong?” Bucky challenges, raising an eyebrow. 

“Nah, I’m just glad I got to be a part of the proposal,” Clint winks, “I’m gonna hold that over Sammy forever.” He wheels around and starts to move away.

“Ten bucks says he gets it fucked out of him in the next week,” Steve says, watching Clint jog towards Sam and Natasha.

“Bet they do it in the forest,” Bucky counters, and Gluten’s deep bark makes both of them laugh. “Sounds like he agrees,” Bucky jokes.

Steve rolls his eyes. “Remind me why I agreed to marry you again?”

“Brain damage,” Bucky says seriously. At Steve’s squawk of outrage, he pulls the smaller man into his arms and peppers kisses all over his face. “Because I  _ lurv _ you,” he says, laughing as Steve tries (not very hard) to get away from him.

“Gross, feelings!” Steve says, but he’s laughing. He manages to escape from Bucky’s grasp and backs away playfully.

“You get back here!” Bucky growls, and he starts to chase Steve around the park, dodging and weaving through their amused friends.

“Catch me if you can!” Steve yells, laughing breathlessly. He can’t run for long, and he can’t run very fast, but he’s not worried. He’d let Bucky catch him anyway.

Bucky grabs him and takes him to the ground, rolling so that Steve’s head is cradled in one hand and he’s underneath him. “Hi,” Bucky says, smiling smugly.

“You know I would’ve let you catch me eventually,” Steve points out.

“Sure,” Bucky shrugs, “But I caught all on my own, and you’re mine now.”

“Forever,” Steve says softly, and he reaches up and presses his lips to Bucky’s. The cheers and claps from their audience fade into the background and Steve’s whole world narrows down to one thing - the man that is oh so carefully cradling Steve in his hands, gently yet firmly. The man that Steve knows will catch him whenever he falls. The man that Steve loves. “Love you, jerk,” he says when he pulls away.

“Love you too, punk,” Bucky says, and he presses one last kiss to Steve’s mouth before helping him up. He slips his hand into Steve’s and they walk over to their family, hand-in-hand. 

_ I could get used to this,  _ Steve thinks. He looks over at Bucky, gesturing his way through the story of how they met, and he smiles. Yeah. He can’t wait to get used to this.

~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **candycanedarcy:** Thank you guys so much for reading and leaving kudos and commenting! It means so much to us both that you liked the fic (and told us you liked it) and I am super looking forward to next year's CapRBB! 
> 
> **Astaraiche:** Thanks to everyone who has read, bookmarked, left kudos or a comment on our fic! This was so fun to work on and it was just as much fun to see everyone enjoy this little story about these two idiots and their adorable fluff butts!
> 
>  
> 
> Our Twitters: [ candycanedarcy ](https://twitter.com/candycanedarcy)and [ Astaraiche ](https://twitter.com/AOisinn)
> 
> Our Tumblrs: [ candycanedarcy](https://candycanedarcy.tumblr.com/)and [ Astaraiche](https://astaraiches-oisinn.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> We'll be updating every day until June 30, when we'll post our final chapter!
> 
> Our Tumblrs: [ Astaraiche ](https://astaraiches-oisinn.tumblr.com/) and [ candycanedarcy ](https://candycanedarcy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Let us know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
